


Starting Over

by suoye



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, tsim - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: Ryuji and Omi Crossing the High&Low showRPS Include notice.臣隆穿到嗨囉世界





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 八成會OOC很嚴重，花了一個下午在咖啡廳塗塗改改，當個滿腦子YY而Hold不住嘴角上揚的神經病。這個大綱很隨性，是個決心要意淫的腦洞…發揮我過年有限的空檔碼完。  
> 本文涉及High & Low後續腦補、三代目相關作品、參加的節目與雜誌報導所集結，希望大家看的愉快啦！哈！  
> 

今市隆二緩慢的睜開眼，眩目的陽光與晴朗無雲的藍色天空就在眼前，讓他想起拍攝Rainbow的地方，可惜空氣的感覺完全不同。瞇起眼睛，想伸手遮住直射眼睛的光線，卻被背部傳來刺痛感中斷動作。  
他轉頭想看清自己所在的位置，然而眼前的景色是如此的陌生，進入LDH之後他就沒有醉倒在路邊過夜的經驗，一方面是基於對公司的尊重，另一方面更是清楚藝人不能隨性的放縱自我，大夥們彼此照顧決不會讓人落單出事。  
這裡像是店家後巷所連接的鄰近空地，地上有空酒瓶和散落的煙蒂，到處都是龜裂與坑洞，自己昏迷不醒的躺在空地上毫無防備，衣服沒被扒光還真是幸運。  
掙扎的撐起身體，隆二搖搖晃晃的站起，腦袋還有點昏昏沉沉的。撥掉手掌上的碎石與塵土，在口袋與外套的暗袋上摸索，確認到錢包和手機還在後，頓時松一口氣。  
他滑開手機開啟地圖的定位，想搞清楚方向，可惜看了半天他還是一臉茫然，毫無進展。難道又有惡作劇節目搞鬼？他的地圖怎麼拉曳、怎麼查找都只顯示出一塊陌生的地區，搜索不到自己的住所，也找不到公司，周圍的街道他一條都不認識。  
也許是網路訊號不太好，隆二努力說服自己，未知的恐懼讓他的心臟狂跳，他快步走進空地唯一的出口，穿越後巷踏進主要街道。  
從街頭疾走到巷尾，地圖仍是使人一頭霧水，他開啟三代目的群組，裡面最後的留言還是昨天講要去哪裡聚餐的垃圾話，他連發好幾個訊息，在等待回應的同時，接著用Line打給三代目的成員，但是全都沒有人接聽。  
接著隆二試著撥打手機裡的電話，隨著一次次傳出『本帳號已經停用』的提示語音，任何人都聯繫不上的他越來越慌亂。今市隆二握緊手機，覺得陷入此生最慌恐無助的困境，他停下逐一撥打電話的動作，垂頭喪氣的抱頭蹲地，一時間不知道該如何是好。  
「逃掉清掃可比頭痛嚴重喔！」一個說話速度拖的老長還帶著嗲氣的男聲自隆二的右手邊傳來，原本就心神不定的人重心不穩的往旁邊一倒，卻發現他另一邊也站著人，這一倒正巧靠上對方的腿。  
「嘿！」他右手邊的男人喊一聲，似乎有些生氣。  
「對不起、對不起！」隆二立刻撐起身子往後面退，狼狽的遠距離，站在右邊的人一步跨過去貼上他的夥伴。  
隆二站起身發現對方的長相很熟悉，眼前的人不就是參演High & Low的稻葉友和柳俊太郎嗎！？他的記憶力並不是特別好，雖然慶功宴上有聊上幾句，但是距離上次見面已經是三、四年前的事情，能認出對方的最大主因，是因為兩個人的動作行為跟他在劇裡如出一轍。  
畫上艷麗彩妝的稻葉友雙手纏在一臉冷酷的柳俊太郎身上，兩人從上到下都是白色，並不符合隆二腦中的印象，而是White Rascals的Kizzy和Kaito才對。  
「我沒見過你耶？你是HEAVEN的人嗎？」稻葉友…Kizzy漫不經心的問，食指輕輕的在臉頰邊輕點幾下。  
「不…不是…」弄不清楚是不是被人惡整的隆二僵硬的回答，一時間也想不起來HEAVEN是什麼玩意兒。  
「你真可愛，遇到什麼困難嗎？我可以把你帶給Rocky呦？」Kizzy笑咪咪的說，而他旁邊的Kaito挑眉似乎有點不以為然，Kizzy像是旁邊男人肚子裡的蛔蟲一般，嘟起嘴巴不開心的說：「反正他看起來挺漂亮的嘛！只要是女生Rocky都會幫忙的。」  
隆二有點不爽，他是沒有其他成員的壯碩英氣，但也不致於讓人覺得像個女生吧！？自從他在節目上說下輩子想當女生之後，總是有人拿那次犯傻擠兌他。  
「逃了。」Kaito難得一動的唇輕吐兩字，卻讓他旁邊的人想狠狠捏他一把。  
「哼！」到底還是捨不得捏的Kizzy扯著Kaito走回店裡，臨走前回頭望向遠去的男人，有些擔憂的皺起眉頭。  
自從SWORD正式與九龍組家村會與政府官員撕破臉之後，現在沒有人會單獨一個人行動，更不用說穿著一身白衣在街上行走，若是知道會出事卻沒有任何作為，那帳可會算在White Rascals頭上。

見到熟人的隆二反而鎮定下來，猜想或許經紀人與公司又暗自策劃整人活動；重新燃起希望的他繼續撥打電話，交情不深的柳和稻葉不一定會幫忙，但是他肯定三代目的夥伴一定會。  
Naoki和Naoto的手機響起卻直接轉語音信箱，健醬的鈴聲響老半天也沒人接，隆二有點氣急敗壞的猜想，他們八成是聚在一起透過什麼隱藏攝影機在看他的反應。  
他想打給不太會隱藏情緒的Elly，但是其他人絕對有所防範，那也只能打給剛醬或者臣，兩人最近有新的演員工作，肯定會接！  
果然剛醬的電話在響幾聲後就通了。  
「喂？」隆二聽到接通也有些緊張，但想到已經製造出一堆可供人們笑話的一番的慌亂模樣，警覺的收起『真情流露』的狀態，轉換成『三代目』模式。  
「誰？」電話裡的聲音低的要命，一點都不像剛醬。  
「…剛醬？」隆二說。  
「…你打錯了。」對方平靜的說，也不等隆二回應就切斷了電話。

什麼情形？這樣綜藝節目怎麼進行下去！？剛醬不行啊！接電話的人就是剛醬吧！？低成的要命的聲音…是山王的眼鏡蛇Cobra吧？為什麼要接下寡言冷漠的角色！？剛醬你的魅力在笑容啊！多可愛啊！！！  
努力維持的『三代目』面具瀕臨龜裂，隆二垂下眼睛，手指停留在臣的電話號碼上猶豫不決。

…該死綜藝和演戲！

節目是故意要讓他打給臣嗎？若是如此，那他該怎麼做得以讓『節目』順利進行？難道要依照臣的角色設定來做應變？

一個他不願意去深究的疑慮在內心無限擴大，畢竟之前的整人節目都沒有如此的規模，鏡頭沒辦法掩飾得如此出色。High & Low的拍攝片場有這麼大嗎？他好後悔沒有參觀，就算怕會被脫去演戲也該看看的，如果有，是不是能夠消除心中的不安呢？

…這種希望是綜藝的念頭是怎麼回事！

隆二又想蹲在地上抱腦袋，他必須默念十幾次的『如果真的有小鏡頭會導致慘案』才能穩住發軟的膝蓋，周圍看似平靜的街道似乎處處都是危機，撥打電話給臣…或者是雨宮三弟的勇氣已經蕩然無存。

 

一般人迷路又無法與熟識的人聯繫，第一個選擇多半是警局，可惜警察局的電話仍是沒人接的狀態，在沒有交通工具可以使用的狀況之下，隆二只能隨機找人問路。  
從口袋掏出那張畫得非常簡略的紙，隆二在路上好不容易才抓到的人，是一名全身都酒味學生，戴著眼鏡的青年還算清醒，指示的路線筆直避免曲繞轉彎，中間會經過幾個重點路標都講得很清楚，可惜說話方式實在太刺人，也不希罕隆二的道謝，擺出跩跩小屁孩的模樣說完就走。  
從學校和工地畢業之後，他眼界開闊不少，那名學生還是讓他大開眼界；證實彆扭的好人真的存在，問路的過程中一直催機車油門和看手錶，擺出不想理人的不屑樣，卻特地從書包裡撕下課本的某一頁，一邊解說一邊在數學公式上面畫出路線；最後更臭著一張臉說基於可憐他處境，願意很『勉強』的順路載他一趟。  
隆二當然不可能答應，先不說LDH的規定，不戴安全帽就去警署，這跟自首有什麼差別？學生聽到拒絕的反應也相當淡定，率性的把書包直接座在屁股下就騎車離去，隆二目送離去的身影，不知道該從哪裡先吐槽。

順著指示緩慢地朝路程約半小時的山王警察署前進，沿路的街道上人煙稀少，他醒來的那條街明顯就是最熱鬧的地方，他必須先經過廢棄的貨櫃場才能通過學區，最終抵達山王警察署。  
鬼邪高跟記憶中的場景一樣，好幾棟校舍充滿塗鴉與不雅字眼，誇張地豎立在那裏，明明是上學的時間，叫囂與喧鬧聲此起彼落，令人印象深刻。  
直到見著破敗的學校，隆二才恍然大悟，剛才遇到的學生分明就是第二季單挑鬼邪高老大的一個重要角色，可惜他記不得名字。  
為了避免增添事端，隆二加快腳步，直到大腿傳來一陣刺痛感後才放緩速度，將混混滿載的學校留在身後。  
離開熱鬧滾滾的鬼邪高後，路上又恢復平靜，就像世界只剩他一個人一般，詭異又恐怖。隆二不知道為什麼會落入科幻電影的劇情裡，但他也無法再自欺欺人，這不可能是公司偷偷打造的High & Low遊樂園。在每一集都在打架的世界裡沒有逆天的武力值，他的未來堪憂。  
High & Low的經典哈雷機車聲音再度劃破寧靜，兩台漆黑的重型機車從前方高速駛來，隆二抬頭一看，驚訝的發現來者是他再熟悉也不過的人。

臣和Takahiro桑！？

雨宮兄弟仍是一身黑，頂著安全帽與一身皮衣皮褲的招牌裝束，飛快地越過他的身邊，帶著全罩式安全帽的臣似乎有看到他，但是隆二不能確定，兩人的背影逐漸遠去。  
正當隆二猶豫是否該掏出手機打給臣…或者雨宮兄弟時，其中一輛的煞車聲音打斷他的動作，他看著機車停下並掉頭，另一輛往前行駛一段才跟上第一輛機車的回頭動作。  
雨宮兄弟一前一後地朝他騎來，帶著全罩式安全帽的騎士率先停下車，安全帽下的男人露出一對眼睛和標誌性淚痣，沒等他開口，就被興奮地隆二衝上去緊緊抱住。  
跟著停車的雨宮二哥吃驚的摘下墨鏡，看見自己冷淡易怒的弟弟竟沒有反抗的任人摟抱時，眼睛瞪得快掉出來。  
「他是誰？」  
雨宮廣斗或者是登坂広臣無視哥哥，拍拍懷中男人的背部，拉開他還繞頸部的手臂：「上車。」  
隆二眨眨眼，燦爛的笑容還停留在嘴角，但喜悅的心情從天空墜落一般化為烏有。臣從沒有用這種口氣跟他說話過，即使吵架也不會命令他做什麼，他想後退，卻被雨宮三弟拉著手臂，力道很重不容許拒絕，雙眼直直勾著他。  
舔舔乾澀的嘴唇，隆二避開Takahiro急於得到答案的好奇眼神，跨上重機坐在僅剩的一點空間，整個人緊緊貼在前面的男人身上。  
「回答哥哥的話啊？喂！」頂著Takahiro的臉的雨宮二哥又叫，隆二本來想去看看他的表情，卻被雨宮三弟主動拉他的雙手環在自己腰間的動作嚇的無暇他顧，胯下緊貼他的臀部，上半身也黏著他的背部，距離感字面上的歸零。  
旁邊原本還在嘮叨的二哥似乎又被兩人新的動作嚇到，不慎咬到舌頭，隆二正想問有沒有安全帽想化解一點尷尬，但是前面的人油門一摧，讓他除了緊緊抱住避免被甩下車外，沒空再問他問題。


	2. Chapter 2

雨宮三弟將隆二載到一處公寓前，被瘋狂的車速弄的神經兮兮的隆二踉蹌的下車，淡金色的頭髮吹得亂七八糟，渾渾噩噩的下車、爬樓梯，直到走進屋內他還沒回過神。  
「他到底是誰！」  
跟上來的雨宮二哥鍥而不捨地追問，但是他的弟弟很不給面子的將人拉到自己房間，一腳將門踹上，並且俐落地上鎖。  
房間只剩下兩人之後，臣上前給隆二一個大大的擁抱。  
「…臣？」隆二模糊的問，掙扎著將自己臉抬高，下巴枕在臣的肩窩，腰上環抱的力道很大，讓他有點痛苦。  
「隆二。」頂著雨宮三弟裝束的臣給予肯定答覆，鬆開手讓他的夥伴可以自由呼吸。「沒想到你也來了。」  
隆二在屬於臣的溫柔眼神中放下心中的大石頭，一整個上午的慌恐與無助在這瞬間得到緩解，他揉著刺痛的眼眶，壓下想落淚的衝動：「我在一片空地醒來，發現誰也聯絡不上。」  
「我知道。」臣回答，拍拍隆二的肩膀讓他先坐下，自己則是直接盤腿坐到房間的地上。  
「太好了，還有臣在。」隆二揉揉眼睛笑得很開心，可惜坐在他對面的夥伴不賞臉，仍舊一臉嚴肅。「…怎麼…?」  
「我已經在High & Low的劇情裡停留快半年了，隆二。」

半年？！

隆二張口結舌，一句話裡面傳達太多的資訊，他的腦袋都快冒煙。「…但我昨天才一起去喝酒…？我們還一起唱歌發在你的Ins不是嗎？」  
臣露出微笑，但是笑容有些苦澀：「我還記得，但那對我來說已經是半年前的事情了。」  
門外傳來急促的拍門聲音：「有什麼問題都可以與哥哥分享啊！」  
「吵死了，滾遠一點別煩啦！」臣大聲回答，罵人罵得非常順口。  
隆二瞪大眼睛，似乎不敢相信臣會嫌棄Takahiro，還用粗魯的口氣趕人。  
「你逃不過哥哥愛你的一顆心的！所以讓哥哥也進去聽聽好不好？」門外的人一點都不介意臣粗魯的語氣，繼續拍門表現想參與話題的積極態度。  
臣翻白眼跳起身，腳頂著門不讓他厚臉皮的哥哥有縫隙鑽，將門開小小的縫，一邊把口袋裡的紙鈔往外塞一邊說：「去買飯，順便買杯汽水和烏龍茶。」  
「欸～～～～～怎麼這樣！嗚嗚嗚哥哥要哭了喔！」發現沒辦法闖進屋內的雨宮二哥失望的發出巨大的哭聲，一聽就知道在假哭，臣無視對方幼稚的舉動，硬是把門壓回去上鎖，重新坐到隆二面前。  
隆二瞪著在眼前活生生的『雨宮三弟』，太陽穴一抽一抽地。  
「你得叫我廣斗(Hiroto)，否則哥哥會問個沒完。」臣提醒他，表情就像溶化的冰一樣變柔和許多。「看到你真開心。」  
「你三個月來都是以雨宮廣斗的身份生活？」隆二張大嘴巴不敢相信。  
臣聳聳肩，柔和的放鬆表情又從他臉上消失，變得有些面無表情：「沒錯，還把劇情的跑過一輪了。」  
「那我怎麼辦啊？我什麼角色都不是。」  
臣皺起眉頭，似乎對這個問題也有些頭痛。「你就先住在我房間吧，我明天帶你認識環境後再做決定。」  
隆二環顧四周，只靠陽光日照的室內有些昏暗，房裡就簡的的幾樣東西，包含鋪著黑色床單的雙人床、兩人寬度左右的衣櫃和一把椅子。瞄到堆在地上的一小丘衣物時，他的表情一定很微妙，因為臣尷尬的解釋在這裡只能手洗或者整堆拿去送洗。  
隆二靜靜地聽他講解日用品存放的位置，頓時有些好奇『登坂広臣』的家究竟是怎樣的，會像雨宮廣斗一樣未洗的衣服丟地上，除了外套與褲子有吊好之外，其他衣物都是往衣櫥隨便塞嗎？  
今市隆二與登坂広臣相識多年，在成員之中感情並不是最好的，一直以來他們兩人若即若離，一起在台上演唱時覺得是同生共死的夥伴，下台之後就像普通工作上的同事。  
Naoto曾說過他們的關係根本還處於徵選階段，他們確實沒有加深彼此的關係，兩人都不是特別積極去交際的人，久而久之也覺得的挺好的。既然在同一個團體，偶爾有所爭執後也能做好情緒調整，緩和關係後重新合作，更能促進彼此成長。  
默契與羈絆在七個人之間不停地加深，隆二和臣就算不刻意去做，都能在眼神與動作之間知道彼此的想法，至少隆二認為臣在兩人唱歌的時候是最懂他的。  
去年他們都在忙自己的Solo，相聚的時間更少，上節目聊天畢竟還是工作，雙Vo私底下單獨喝酒聊天的次數五根手指就數的出來，難怪會有很多人說關係不好。對於這一點其實他和臣都挺莫名其妙的，關係是不到死黨的地步，但是也沒有多差吧？不是都好好地唱歌給大家聽了嗎？  
不過如果真要選一個人在現在的處境，兩人肯定不會是彼此的首選。

 

趁雨宮兄弟出門的空擋先進去沖澡，套上臣…廣斗遞給他的襯衫和短褲，將毛巾披在頭上準備回去臥室。  
「在洗事後澡嗎？哥哥沒想到你結束的這麼快啊！」雨宮雅貴開朗的聲音從門外傳來，緊接著拉門被人打開。「欸？怎麼是你？」  
「呃，他出門了。」隆二乾巴巴的回答，不自覺的想立正站好。  
「隆二，出來幫我拿一下。」臣…雨宮廣斗在外面喊。  
隆二不忍心看雨宮雅貴一臉促狹的笑容，在他刻意紳士的替他開門的動作下尷尬地離開浴室。  
把手中的購物袋遞給隆二，臣將加裝後座墊的車子停好，解下固定在後面的枕頭，就聽到哥哥在樓上大笑的聲音。  
「真的假的廣斗？你為了一顆枕頭跑去加裝坐墊！？」  
隆二看看樓上的雨宮雅貴，又看看臣，發現臣重新戴上雨宮廣斗的面具，兇惡地瞪了樓上的人，一言不發地把枕頭往他懷裡塞，直接往樓上衝。  
懷裡抱著枕頭還提著購物袋的隆二目瞪口呆，眼看著優雅冷靜的臣迅速往上衝，徹底化身成雨宮廣斗和哥哥在公寓的陽台上打架。幾招過後兩人才停下動作，雨宮廣斗朝傻站在樓下的隆二點點頭說：「上來吧，食物要冷了。」  
雨宮雅貴進去前幼稚的推他弟弟一把，引來廣斗回敬他一掌，將他哥哥推進屋內，差點把他雅貴漂亮的臉摔傷。  
隆二越過再度進行手部推擠活動的兄弟，將枕頭與袋子拿到房間，果不其然在購物袋裡面看見商店賣的簡易內褲，迅速換上之後走到客廳加入客廳準備吃飯的兩兄弟。  
雨宮雅貴對即將跟弟弟同居的今市隆二非常好奇，吃飯的期間一直想問兩人認識的過程，隆二不知道怎麼回應妥當，所以全部都交由臣所飾演的廣斗想辦法，但是雨宮廣斗的設定就是個我行我素的人，不想說就不說，任憑雅貴怎麼煩都不理，但將目標轉向隆二時，廣斗會跳出來阻撓，讓他哥哥相當無奈，拿弟弟沒輒。  
一頓飯下來隆二食不知味，頂著廣斗小男朋友名號讓他壓力很大，將便當最後的飯硬吞下去時不慎嗆到，幸好廣斗眼明手快將烏龍茶扭開塞給他。  
雖然得救，但雨宮雅貴的曖昧眼神更誇張了，隆二招架不住拿著烏龍茶直接往房內躲，任由兩兄弟在客廳繼續鬼扯。


	3. Chapter 3

登坂広臣坐在車上，等著揉著眼睛的隆二慢吞吞的戴上安全帽，笨拙的跨坐在後座上，雙手自發性地環抱他的腰。「臣…不對廣斗？恩，廣斗騎慢一點。」  
即便是合宿就見識過迷糊樣的臣，也覺得隆二可愛的緊，成長後總會懷念過去單純、目標確立就能往前衝的時候，那時候再多努力一點，他和隆二是不是就能更親近一些了？  
臣低頭看腹部上隆二交握的手，將自己的手覆蓋在夥伴之上，沒有安全帽遮擋的眼睛因為笑意而瞇起，右手油門猛力一摧。  
「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
這下再怎麼困都被嚇醒了，頂著後座男人的抗議聲，雨宮廣斗笑著朝山王前進。

十年前他們因為同樣的目標而相識，互相競爭，發現聲音極具共鳴後又開始學習合作，男人不願意妥協與想將對方壓下去的競爭心一直存在兩人之間。  
隆二將自己的部分交給自己唱完的那天，不甘心地在下台後，躲進廁所大哭一場，被剛好想去解手的他聽見，那時心中一點勝利或者責備的感覺都沒有，在一旁跟著難受，完成演唱會的喜悅被隆二的懊悔澆熄。  
手腳僵硬的杵在廁所門外一直等到隆二出來，才裝作剛到的樣子嚷嚷著喝酒喝到膀胱快爆炸之類的傻話。  
眼睛還紅紅的隆二露出相當勉強的微笑，替他推開廁所門的模樣，時常在他腦海裡揮之不去。每當想到他的夥伴，煩悶無解的心情壓的他喘不過氣，後悔當時沒有進去安慰隆二，猜想隆二是否知道自己就在門外等等。  
紊亂的念頭讓他錯過一次又一次與隆二深談的時機，導致每次在節目上對談、互相爆料很難拿捏出尺度，他能從動作裡感覺到他不悅的情緒，但是下節目後，隆二卻一句抱怨也沒說。  
『告訴我啊！把你腦海裡想的告訴我！』臣不知道有多少次在心中吶喊，看見隆二笑咪咪地與健二郎鬧成一團，看剛醬摟著隆二大喊我好喜歡你的歌聲時，自己卻沒辦法跟著去鬧，或著順勢也表示他的喜愛。  
雜誌上與節目上的他們不一定是真的，所以Hiro一直希望底下的藝人定時要聚會，彼此交流感情，犯錯或者得到讚賞都是整個團體的事情，這也是會什麼他們私底下鮮少過激衝突的原因。  
羈絆與共存意識的理念深植所有人的心，隆二會在他音準有些問題時替他和音，他會在隆二快岔氣的時候替他補上。  
偏偏契合的感覺只會在兩人登台的時候才有，下台或者上談話節目時，就會有種尷尬的氣氛。  
他避而不談，隆二更不會說，相處多年，自然也有鬧到歌都唱得支離破碎的時候，Naoki和Naoto要兩人好好反省再出來表演一次的時候，他們也只是坐在彼此對面，誰也不想說話。  
臣記得自己當下真的氣炸，受夠他我行我素的夥伴，明明不會激烈抗爭，說話總是軟綿綿，偏偏有想法和意見時又不願意輕易妥協，堪稱最難搞。  
那一次他已經氣得有些失去理智，在屋內來回踱步無數次，仍沒辦法冷靜下來。好不容易才熬到隆二的妥協，他不情不願的說：「我會配和你的，再練習一次吧。」  
通常在他們把一首歌唱完後，默契就會回來，每當他們鬧彆扭，或產生小摩擦都會靠著歌曲緩解。  
七個人有各自己的生活圈，公司也沒有特別要求關係平淡的兩位主唱要如何，但是臣總是會很焦躁。明明隆二對誰都好，對誰都很溫柔的樣子，為什麼兩人之間還是有面阻擾的牆呢？

總是被動的等待別人主動出擊的隆二，實在太狡猾了。

 

雨宮廣斗和今市隆二到達山王的領地時，山王街上空蕩蕩的，隆二把安全帽掛在機車空著的另一面後照鏡上，好奇的探頭左顧右盼。「怎麼都沒人？」  
走在隆二旁邊的廣斗手插著口袋，對於他不知道的事情也只能聳肩。  
「剛醬呢？」  
雨宮廣斗斜他一眼，一臉『你在說什麼』的表情。  
「啊…COBRA？」  
「等ITOKAN開門。」那時候他就會出現了。  
「那也能看見健醬…呃壇了？」隆二笑得開心。  
雨宮廣斗點點頭，想提醒隆二COBRA和壇不是他熟悉的剛醬與健二郎，卻又想到自己獨來獨往的角色的身份，猶豫該如何介紹彼此認識。  
沈浸在思緒裡的人沒注意到隆二瞇起眼睛，瞪著眉頭深鎖的自己越走越遠。

 

三個月前，登坂広臣睜開眼睛就發現自己睡在陌生的床上，迷迷糊糊的想找件衣服穿，卻發現身上已經穿戴好雨宮廣斗的整套裝扮。  
誰大熱天的還穿一身皮衣睡覺啊？！  
Exile不管再怎麼熱都以造型為優先考量的準則實在太坑，広臣還沒暗自吐槽結束，就被闖進他房內興致勃勃嚷著「被九龍家村會洗腦的琥珀要行動了！我們也去湊熱鬧嗎？」的Takahiro嚇一大跳。  
之後還沒搞清楚狀況的他，被迫重新溫習兩年前就已經殺青的戲。與跟Takahiro共通性僅剩調皮的雨宮雅貴一起展現『真實並不存在』的逆天打鬥技能，親身體驗雨宮兄弟那熱血的情感，與對於復仇的執著。在失去大哥尊龍的時候，他心臟痛得快裂了，那瞬間他真的是以雨宮廣斗的身份活著。  
三個月漫長的不可思議，正當他絕望地做好以雨宮廣斗的身份生活的覺悟時，那天在返家的途中就遇見隆二。  
一瞬間關於自己的回憶全數回來，他是三代目的Vocal登坂広臣，而路邊那個一身白色的背心搭配西裝外套與西褲，被風吹的些許凌亂淡金色髮，有些慵懶的走路姿勢…絕對錯不了，是他的夥伴今市隆二。  
臣忍不住咧嘴笑出聲，完全忘記還在『雨宮廣斗』的角色扮演中，昨天被嚇的恍神的隆二實在有趣，他已經很久沒看見他呆呆的樣子了。  
他往隆二的位置一看，卻發現他的搭檔不再那裏，右邊也是空空蕩蕩的。  
「隆二？」他忍不大叫。  
半晌屬於隆二的聲音從他剛走過的路上傳來：「這裡！」

拜託！你又不是ELLY！別亂跑好嗎？就連ELLY現在也懂得要先報備！

匆忙敢過去聲音的來處，發現隆二安然無恙的彎腰在一台販賣機前面研究什麼。頓時有一股怨氣不知何處發洩，不愧是他認識的今市隆二！  
轉身的夥伴見他一臉不爽顯得有些不知所措，兩人僵持幾秒，他才用大家通曉的處理方式──裝沒事緩和情緒，一臉無辜的朝販賣機一指：「這台壞了！」  
拿他這種像撒嬌的裝傻沒辦法，臣從口袋掏出硬幣遞給隆二道：「用這個。」  
「嘿～有什麼差別嗎？」隆二將硬幣仔細研究。  
「沒差，但是從『那邊』帶來的東西都不能在這裡用。」臣回答。  
「啊，所以現在跟我對話的是臣嗎？」隆二笑咪咪的說。  
「啊？」聽不懂。  
見臣一臉大寫的問號，隆二轉身把硬幣投進販賣機，選擇兩杯無糖黑咖啡。「我認識臣十年，但認識廣斗不到一天，你不跟我講清楚『規則』就用廣斗的身分跟我對戲也太刁難了吧？」  
「啊？」什麼亂七八糟的？  
「不然我也要用另一個角色來跟廣斗你對戲！這樣才公平！」隆二自顧自的說，還相當認同的點頭：「那要叫什麼名字好呢？」  
「我跟你解釋清楚不就得了？」臣連忙說，真怕處女座的隆二下定決心，十頭牛都拉不回來，超麻煩。  
「以下是我所知道的部份：  
1\. 活動範圍限High & Low有談到的領地裡。  
2\. High & Low有自己通用的貨幣，雖然和『那邊』的錢一模一樣，但是使用時會被『這裡』的人當做假鈔。  
3\. 身上的電子用品除了手機之外全都不能用，手機號碼能夠連絡到人，但是僅限於有出演High & Low的人。  
4\. 這個世界只有High & Low專輯裡面的音樂可以聽，目前他也只聽過Mighty Worrier有唱過歌，自己跟Takahiro在這裡不會唱歌。

「不可能的！你有試過嗎？」隆二瞪大眼睛，隨口就開始唱Rainbow的第一句，催著他接下去唱。  
臣無奈的配合，歌聲根本拉不上去，甚至還大走音。明明是自己參與創作的歌曲，還唱的這麼爛。  
「也唱的太爛…三代目要完蛋了啦！」  
「這就是我要跟你說的，所有人都是照劇情的設定在生活，沒設定到雨宮兄弟很會唱歌又不是我的錯。」  
「這樣我以後要跟誰一起唱歌？」抓著兩罐冰咖啡，隆二試圖壓在臉上降溫，動作很蠢。  
「我哪知道！」臣搶過一杯就開來喝。  
隆二看這他的眼神充滿擔憂，不是膚淺的同情，而是理解自己的焦躁。「我們會想到辦法的。」  
臣嚥下口中的咖啡，苦澀的味道使他腦仁發疼，如果真的能離開，那該有多好？三代目又要開始團體活動，那些策劃一半的事情還等著他們去完成呢！  
兩人沉默的在販賣機前面解決咖啡，還沒喝完就有零碎的腳步聲靠近，臣警覺的收拾沮喪的表情，示意隆二不要說話。

來人是山王的片岡千晴和黑崎鐵平，嘻嘻哈哈的聊著Ins上的影片，見到他們一臉驚嚇的往後退一大步。  
佐藤大樹所飾演的千晴摀嘴：「雨宮兄弟！？」  
佐藤寬太飾演的鐵平跟著摀嘴，隨即用手肘撞撞千晴，好奇的看著隆二：「後面那個不是雨宮家的。」  
浮誇的動作讓隆二忍不住露出微笑，心想這兩個人果真如演唱會上的表現一樣可愛。  
斜眼瞪他樂不可支的夥伴，重新帶上面具的臣雙手環胸前，在山王的兩位面前站定，正巧擋在隆二前面，用很高的姿態問：「ITOKAN開門了？」  
探頭見那兩個人點頭如搗蒜，躲在雨宮廣斗身後的隆二笑出聲音。  
「去吃飯吧，我肚子餓了。」  
雨宮廣斗轉頭瞪著隆二。

不是叫你不要講話？


	4. Chapter 4

ITOKAN外觀是一間普通的餐廳，然而SWORD的人都知道這裡是山王的大本營。今天雨宮廣斗蒞臨，許多山王居民以為要談大事，識相的相繼離開。而造成今日業績下滑的人沒有自覺，慢條斯理的在雙人桌上與同伴各點一份特盛咖哩。  
直美目睹一位位的客人掉頭就走，無奈的推推鐵平，想要他去翻轉營業招牌，沒想到他觀察用餐的兩人看得出神，一個沒站穩撞倒吧檯邊的椅子。  
巨大的聲響引來雙人桌上的視線。  
「沒事吧？」金髮的男人無視對面凶惡的眼神，關心的詢問。  
受寵若驚的鐵平連連點頭，慌張的爬起身就拉著上前要扶他的千晴閃到角落。  
「不是要你閉嘴嗎？」雨宮廣斗咬牙切齒「吃吃我們就走。」  
「欸～我以為你剛剛問我要吃什麼就是解禁了？」對面的人一臉無辜「對不起～」  
看雨宮廣斗不爽的樣子，大夥還屏息等著他同伴挨揍，沒想到雨宮只是大翻白眼，拿起湯匙挖走對面男人的一大塊雞肉。  
「喂！」似笑非笑的臉完全垮下來，相當哀怨的撇嘴「那是我特意留下來的耶…」  
「誰管你。」雨宮廣斗幼稚的挑眉，脾氣暴躁的弟弟居然有如此調皮的模樣，讓人大開眼界。  
明明剛才還一臉悲傷的人看到他挑眉，立刻被他額角上的痕跡吸引，好奇的問：「你撞到頭了嗎？」  
正在吐骨頭的雨宮廣斗聞言，眼睛瞪的老大：「你還敢提？！」

這道瘀痕要從前晚說起…  
第一天晚上，他們並沒有多談，一部份是因為自己騎大半天的車全身酸痛，另一部份是因為隆二在刷完牙、拆開全新的枕頭之後，自動自發的爬上床準備睡覺。房間的床是雙人床大小，所以臣也不覺的怎樣，累極的他盥洗完畢後，早早就熄燈就寢。  
可惜睡到一半惡夢就來了，半夜被驚醒的臣直挺挺的躺在床上，有點無言的看著橫跨在腹部的腿。  
『隆二睡姿很差。』這個已經是大家公認的事。  
若三代目團體活動要在早上報到，頂著誇張亂髮，造型還相當多變不重複的隆二就是固定風景。雖說以前一起住過，但宿舍是上下舖，每天累的沾枕就睡，豈能留意彼此睡姿，現在倒是深刻的體驗過一次。  
腹部被壓的有點悶，但不致於無法忍受，隆二本來就瘦的要命。大夥曾懷疑過他比Naoto輕的機率，可惜他死守體重測量結果，躲在Naoki背後逃過大夥鬧著要用公主抱測量的惡作劇。  
不過腿的重量出乎他意料，雖然Exile的人不可能疏忽下盤的鍛鍊，但隆二的腿這麼細…鬼使神差之下臣伸手捏捏身上的腿，還沒整條確認清楚，身上的腿就挪走了。  
眼看隆二似乎要翻身，臣把枕頭往旁邊挪一點，打算睡在邊緣以策安全。然而，老天爺是殘酷的，因為隆二拉上被子，又將腿重新跨回他身上。第一次是在睡夢中沒有準備，痛的他醒過來，這次臣繃緊腹部迎接那條腿的來臨。  
…真不想在這種時刻慶幸自己有在鍛鍊腹肌。  
還在慶幸的臣被突如其來的手臂砸到臉，痛的他瞬間火就上來。  
「今市隆二你給我起來！」  
隆二對他的吼叫毫無反應，瞧他睡的香甜，臣沒好氣的挪開臉上的手和腹部上的腳，下床把兩顆枕頭壓在隆二的手腳下，挪到床的另一邊重新躺下。  
隔天醒來時，臣對於額角的瘀青不怎麼意外，見始作俑者一臉迷糊的樣子，才興起捉弄他的念頭。

聽到自己睡姿所引發的慘劇，隆二露出幸災樂禍的笑容，很沒誠意的道歉，一貫柔柔的拉長語調有著討饒的意味。  
雨宮廣斗似乎也料到他這個反應，沉默的拿起紅茶一口氣吸光。

溫柔的隆二是三代目最好的傾聽者，除了兩位隊長之外，大夥都會跟他吐苦水。一開始是健醬和ELLY，最近剛醬嚐到『知心哥哥』的甜頭，約隆二去喝酒特別勤。  
聽到兩人又相約時，大家也只是笑話岩田秘密怎麼這麼多，好奇寶寶山下健二郎想從隆二身上挖消息，都以失敗告終。這樣忠誠的人一直被所有人信任，但也是同一個人總是會出包。  
排練或上節目時遲到、搞不清處道具用法還想強行破壞、搞錯時間安排自信滿滿的同意接下特殊的要求，多到臣數不盡。  
反正隆二一聲軟綿綿的『對不起』就能得到大家原諒，要對天然的隆二生氣很難，大家懶得跟他計較。  
雨宮廣斗放棄剩下的咖哩，看著隆二喜孜孜的用餐，疑惑漸生：「你不是討厭咖哩？」  
「嗯？啊，對喔！」隆二瞪大眼睛，似乎現在才發現自己往嘴裡塞的是他口口聲聲說不喜歡的食物。

…而且還沒什麼原則。

發現自己又開始回憶夥伴種種事蹟，並且對每個行為給予評語，內在是登坂広臣的雨宮廣斗一臉無奈，用堪稱『溫柔』的表情靜待他吃完。  
在他們在算舊帳的期間，ITOKAN的營業招牌已經換成休息中，而山王聯合會的老大，COBRA和他的左右手大和、阿登與壇相繼進來。  
大和一邊嚷嚷著肚子餓一邊往吧台前座，完全沒留意到餐廳詭異的氣氛，而壇嘮叨著營業牌子忘記翻，也杵在門前喬著招牌。在第一時間注意到店內突兀人物的，只有COBRA和阿登。

「為什麼…」  
「廣斗！為什麼拋下哥哥一個人！」

ITOKAN今天顯然沒有接待『正常』客人的機會，直美果斷的走到門口，無視朝他拋媚眼的雨宮雅貴，閃過僵硬的壇，重新把營業招牌翻成休息中。  
「來餐廳就先給我點餐！」大姐頭氣勢萬千的環胸，中氣十足的命令在場的男人。  
大夥瞪眼氣氛有些僵硬，回神最快的是一心想搭訕美女的雨宮雅貴，和嘴角又沾上咖哩醬的金髮男人。

「美女你的拿手料理是什麼？」  
「我要加點一杯紅茶！」

繃著臉的雨宮廣斗放聲大笑，毫不留情地取笑開口就正巧與人重疊發言的哥哥。「我也加一杯。」  
直美點頭走到櫃檯去準備飲品，而吧台前的大和肚子餓的顧不上氣氛，劈哩啪啦的點一堆餐點，就像在念咒語似的。  
COBRA拍拍垂頭喪氣的雨宮雅貴：「我推薦豬排飯。」


	5. Chapter 5

等到雨宮雅貴的豬排飯上桌，雨宮廣斗與今市隆二已經用餐完畢，原本早就想走的廣斗不甩哥哥直嚷孤單寂寞的廢話，叫上隆二要離開。眼看弟弟要走遠，雅貴不禁開始猶豫該不該因為八卦放棄他的早午餐。  
「金髮的，來山王不報一下名號嗎?」COBRA出聲，只不過說話的對象是貌似和雨宮廣斗稔熟的隆二。「我沒見過你。」  
今市隆二自然是很想和頂著『三代目』成員外貌的COBRA與壇好好認識一下，已經放棄的他，沒料到會被搭話，有些受寵若驚的回過身。「是說我嗎？我叫今市隆二。」  
想著謹慎處理隆二身分的的想法，在對方根本不打算配合的態度下徹底打消，雨宮廣斗雙手環胸等著看他怎麼處理。  
COBRA走上前打量他，爽快的伸出一隻手：「我是COBRA，今市隆二，歡迎來到山王街。」  
「欸？啊！謝謝。」隆二握手，對於姿態像平輩的態度有些適應不良，總是叫著自己隆二桑的後輩也變的太酷了吧…  
「你來山王有什麼事情嗎?」一旁見COBRA都打招呼，原本就很熱情的壇也上前「壇一八，叫我壇就好。」  
覺得健醬還是健醬的隆二露出笑容「我來找廣斗的，聽他說山王的餐廳不錯所以過來在裡吃飯。」  
COBRA和壇轉頭看站在門邊的雨宮廣斗，後者面無表情的模樣實在不像會熱情推薦餐廳的人。  
「那接下來你們要去哪裡？」壇轉移話題。  
隆二回頭看向廣斗，卻得到對方聳肩的回應，苦笑道：「沒特別計畫？先熟悉一下環境罷了。」  
聽到熟悉環境COBRA聽出對方有要在此住下的意思，好奇的又打量面前的男人一次：「你是什麼職業的？」  
「欸？啊…唱歌的。」隆二回答，二度回頭觀察雨宮廣斗的表情，每件事情都要徵詢同意的模樣實在奇怪。  
「真的假的？」壇驚喜的問「唱一首吧！我們這裡缺一個駐唱。」  
直美瞪壇的眼神非常銳利，在場的一大夥人歡聲雷動，遇到有趣的事情就開始起鬨，拿大夥沒辦法的她翻出之前鬧著玩買的KTV點唱機，隆二翻看曲目，實在不知道該怎麼吐槽單薄的紙片。  
上面真的只有High & Low 專輯的曲目，全部都沒有歌手名稱，點撥MUGEN ROAD時也沒有三代目的蹤影。  
強烈節奏響起時隆二看向他的搭檔，雨宮廣斗找到一張視野清楚的位置，雙眼睛中全盤的信任給予他鼓勵。他站穩腳跟開始唱，到臣的Part時他見廣斗微啟的唇似乎也在應和，忍不住露出了笑容。  
讓隆二獨自唱MUGEN ROAD真奇怪，雨宮廣斗按捺上台的衝動，音痴的設定實在太令人火大，害他只能任搭檔獨自SOLO。  
山王的男人們聽到隆二出色的聲音興奮的歡呼，現場如同炸鍋一般熱鬧，壇衝上台自高奮勇的唱第二段，還唱的挺好。  
一首歌的時間很短，大家嚷著多唱幾首，本來性格就不太會拒絕別人的隆二又配合的唱第二首、第三首，讓在旁邊乾坐的雨宮廣斗相當不爽。  
「你的朋友很會唱歌。」COBRA和阿登走到臭臉的男人旁邊，有趣的看著緊盯隆二不放的廣斗。  
「恩，我知道。」廣斗收回視線，決定不去看台上跟壇、鐵平和千晴一起唱ASOBO還跳成一團的背叛者。  
「今市先生打算住在山王嗎？」  
廣斗斜眼瞄發問的阿登，似乎不太想回答這種問題，眼見在舞台上的隆二被沒站穩的壇和鐵平壓在最下面，一拍桌就衝上前扯開那兩個還有膽笑的混蛋。  
「沒事嗎？」廣斗皺眉問道，旁邊見狀況不對關掉音樂的直美上前關心，卻被雨宮廣斗擋在後面。  
隆二撐起身體，臉上還掛著傻傻的笑容，就著廣斗的手掌站起來，推推僵住的壇笑道：「你們也太重了吧！」  
見對方還笑咪咪的，直來直往的壇認真的道歉，並上前展示他自豪的二頭肌，堅持要隆二戳戳看體驗『紮實』的重是多麼MEN的事情。  
試圖要跟直美搭話的雅貴在屢次受挫之後，終於死心放棄冰山美人，拉著COBRA和阿登到旁邊講悄悄話。  
「你們也看到了，我弟弟廣斗跟那個叫隆二的野男人很親密。」  
阿登臉上一僵，聰明的他在一瞬間明白雅貴的意圖，正巧大和正請求協助，希望有人能幫他把大量空盤空碗端進廚房。「我去幫他一下！」  
雅貴想拉住山王最聰明的男人，可惜對方逃的特別快，氣的他扼腕的拍腿。  
「你弟弟和今市先生看起來很熟。」 COBRA回應，雨宮雅貴用『野男人』來稱呼今市隆二很奇怪，他人看起來很好相處。「有什麼問題嗎？」  
台上的廣斗似乎很想拉人離開，但今市隆二和壇聊的熱絡，根本不想走。廣斗拉人的力道更大，發現自己敵不過的今市跟大家說一聲謝謝，手裡的麥克風就被男人粗魯丟在吧台，強行將人拉走。  
雨宮雅貴發現弟弟又把他拋下，更加肯定心中的猜測，帶著報復心態的在COBRA耳邊說：「我的弟弟在追求今市隆二。」

 

雨宮廣斗載兩人到一座有些荒廢的公園旁邊，守法的將車停在格子裡。後座的乘客收起笑容表情有些嚴肅，原本氣勢高漲的雨宮廣斗下車後顯的有些擔憂，小心翼翼的觀察他搭檔的臉色。  
「臣，剛剛到底怎麼回事？」今市隆二難得拿出有些譴責的嚴肅模樣。  
去除廣斗武裝的広臣有些手足無措，語氣略帶討好的說：「我看到別人跟你一起唱歌，忌妒了嘛！」  
聽到討好意味濃厚的話，今市非但沒有由陰轉晴，反而更僵硬「你明明對於我的身分一點想法或建議也沒有！難不成在這裡我都要成為被雨宮廣斗呼來喝去的角色嗎！？」  
臣現在才懂今市在生氣的點，有點委屈的抗議：「雨宮廣斗跟『我』又不一樣！我只是照角色的感覺去詮釋的啊！」

是這樣嗎？  
看到隆二和別人唱著屬於自己的Part，那瞬間的憤怒是雨宮廣斗的嗎？或者是他自己的？

「雨宮廣斗是任性霸道的設定？」今市似乎能接受他的說法，嚴肅的表情有些軟化：「我承認我想順其自然的當自己，畢竟沒什麼演戲經驗，馬上就出包了。」  
想起隆二不管是在PV拍攝或者演唱會與舞者跳貼身舞蹈都害羞的放不開，要一個到現在都還會躲專業攝影鏡頭的人去演戲，實在很難…臣不得不同意隆二『當自己』的決定相當明智。  
「給我一點時間適應『獨裁的臣』，明明每次都很溫柔有禮貌的，現在變成這樣好奇怪。」  
臣當然不會說出心裡的感受，他享受擺脫禮儀與場面話的束縛的相處模式，感覺親近很多，就像回到合宿時代。  
第一次聽到隆二的歌聲，他就知道識別度高，音質相當悅耳的人會非常出色，站在他旁邊一起成為三代目的Vocal，成為彼此的命運之人是如此幸運的事情，明明是如此特殊的關係，卻沒能成為摯友。  
ATSUSHI和TAKAHIRO之間是前輩與後輩的的關係，彼此互相尊重，THE SECOND的雙VO也是如此，但他們年齡相差最少，一起入選時明明感覺很不錯，卻在成名之後因為各自的忙碌漸行漸遠。  
世事難料，他相信ATSUSHI和SHUN一起的時候沒有料到結局是如此，他不想要有任何後悔，初代拆夥事件一直是VOCAL都極力避免的事情，就算現在兩人重新聯絡，卻不再是夥伴了。  
今年三代目的團體活動重新啟動，自己又和隆二遇到科幻電影的怪事，是不是冥冥之中有個推手在支持他們加深關係？  
「那現在呢？」今市見他陷入沉思，好奇的問。  
看著背光有些閃閃發光的搭檔，登坂広臣一時有些恍神。  
「臣？登坂広臣！」  
「欸？」  
「我在問你問題啊，接下來該怎麼辦？」見到他被陽光次的瞇起眼睛的樣子，稍微移到旁邊。  
臣聳肩，想到他那個麻煩的哥哥：「怎麼敷衍雨宮雅貴？」  
「啊，你哥哥的誤會也必須解除，但那不是最重要的吧？」隆二瞪大眼睛，見臣一臉問號的樣子繼續說道：「要怎麼回去啊！三代目的活動開始了，再不回去健二郎跟大家都會擔心的吧！？」

…又是健二郎！


	6. Chapter 6

嘮叨幾句把重點放錯的臣，隆二提出去兩人出現地點研究的想法。臣大力贊同，承認自己曾有考慮過幾個回家辦法，卻都沒有嘗試過。  
隆二忍不住懷疑他是不是當雨宮廣斗比較開心，所以不想回去。幸好大聲笑他很傻的臣掃盡他的疑慮，畢竟無論三代目或自己，都需要登坂広臣的存在。  
雨宮廣斗與登坂広臣其實有許多共通點，想事情的時候表情冷淡、反應有時很慢，喜歡吃壽司和拉麵，不是特別喜歡講話，行動果決、做事衝動，脾氣來的快也去的快，但臣的情緒管理明顯比廣斗好上太多。  
他們在公園沒待多久，一小群混混毫無預兆的出現索取保護費，簡直像是遊戲裡的系統偷偷生成出來一般。在廣斗花式出拳趕人時，隆二免強幫忙一點，畢竟還當過一陣子的小混混，進公司之後多少也有些防護訓練，基本的擋拳和反擊沒問題。  
「每天都會有啊…」隆二不安的說，才第二天就跟十多個混混打架，真不是好兆頭。  
「幾乎。」戴上安全帽的廣斗把另外一顆遞給隆二，偏偏男人一邊搓著發紅手背，一邊心神不寧望著滿地滾的混混，沒注意到他的動作。  
「不用叫救護車？」隆二擔憂的問，見廣斗要幫他戴安全帽，配合的伸長脖子，自己把扣帶固定好。  
廣斗冰冷的視線往還在地上呻吟扭動的人們瞄，有些聽到談話的人停止扭動，激動的開始大喊『饒了我們』『下次不敢了』，深怕隆二是覺得打不夠，要打到他們住院。  
心想High & Low世界人還真耐打的隆二閉上嘴，乖乖的爬上後座。

 

進門之後，臣裝一小袋冰塊給隆二冰敷雙手，在他羨慕的眼神中得意的炫耀能毫法無傷的打倒三十人，神采奕奕的展現幾個出拳方式。  
「好好保養你美美的手，不然粉絲會心痛的。」臣取笑他。  
原本直誇臣很帥的隆二聽的有點不是滋味，不服氣的人吐槽說那是『廣斗』的手又不是『臣』的，回去你就知道等等，逗的他哈哈大笑。  
「說要研究…但我出現的地方是床欸？你要睡午覺嗎？」臣領著隆二進房間。  
「我都睡到中午才起床吃飯了你還要我睡？」  
「看你一臉沒睡夠的樣子才問，是我要來睡才對，昨天被你又踹又打的。」臣跳到床上躺好，閉上眼睛一副真要來睡的模樣。  
「不行啦，臣！我們先討論一下！」隆二抗議，靠過去戳戳他的臉。  
「睡醒載你去找，White Rescale不遠，很快的。」  
「那你哥呢？」隆二發現戳臉沒用，直接用手指撐開臣的眼睛。  
「唉呦，不用管他，他自己亂誤會的。」臣揮開他的手「難得可以吃飽就睡覺，你就當作度假吧～」  
吃下一大份咖哩的隆二其實也有點睏，平常根本沒有吃飽就睡覺的機會，墮落的床鋪一直在跟他招手，磨磨蹭蹭的走到另一邊。  
『小睡一下，五分鐘後起床應該還可以吧？』  
把冰塊丟床邊的隆二爬上床，聽到旁邊的臣發出得逞笑聲，氣惱的用冰涼的手背懲罰性的貼他臉。  
「嘿！犯規！」臣笑著抗議，抓著隆二的左手不讓他靠近，眼明手快的抓住另一隻想突襲他脖子的手。  
幼稚的在床上你推我擠，玩的不亦樂乎，笑到最後，兩人昏昏沉沉的睡著，用手腳將隆二固定成側躺的臣成功獲得品質優良的午覺。

 

另一邊突然把COBRA當成死黨，無視對方意願，一股腦兒的爆料弟弟的私事，說他是怎麼孤僻怎麼冷漠，都不讓自己進去房間一起睡，卻在路邊讓人摟抱一下就帶人回家過夜。  
大量的訊息炸的COBRA頭昏腦脹，還沒從吐槽『雨宮雅貴你都多大歲數還要跟弟弟一起睡』反應過來，就被『帶回家過夜』驚的倒抽一口氣。  
打架一流的雨宮廣斗連戀愛都要轟轟烈烈，愛上路人還帶回家為免太新潮，沒聽過這樣談感情的！  
「弟弟第一次戀愛哥哥要支持，雖然帶回家的是男的，但屁股翹、腿很漂亮我覺得很不錯，笑起來也挺可愛的。」  
『屁股翹腿很漂亮？』COBRA持續茫然中…  
「你覺得我弟弟是單戀嗎？剛剛看那個今市對每個人都笑，好像也沒有特別喜歡廣斗？」  
『雨宮廣斗在單戀…』  
「喂！山王的你們要是敢動今市隆二我們雨宮兄弟不會放過你們的！」雅貴眉頭眉尾的威脅做在旁邊的人，特別是針對剛剛與今市特別親近的壇。  
「放心，隆醬人很不錯，我們山王會照他！」壇掛出保證，拍拍上手臂充滿交給我處理準沒問題的自信。  
「叫什麼隆醬！」雅貴拍桌。  
「名字是隆二，當然是叫隆醬！聽起來多可愛？」壇裡直氣壯。  
「隆醬？隆醬…嗯，是很可愛…要不要跟提議廣斗也這麼叫？」  
「他怎麼稱呼今市先生的？」COBRA撐著下巴問。  
雅貴被想像裡親暱叫隆醬的弟弟噁到，直搖頭說著：「不行不行這樣哥哥我會孤單寂寞很可憐。繼續叫隆二吧！太快哥哥接受不了。」  
「是不是以前的同學？」  
「絕對不是！」雅貴直覺否認，是同學的話幹麻要神神秘密的？  
這下COBRA不得不相信雨宮雅貴的推測，但雨宮廣斗知道哥哥在背後把他的生活瑣事都挖出來不會氣的跑來單挑山王嗎？  
「娶了老婆之後廣斗應該會很聽老婆的話，真羨慕老婆啊~廣斗都不聽哥哥的…」  
旁邊的壇聽到廣斗、今市、戀愛之後，好奇心被挑起，拉上其他人湊過來。山王的重要幹部除去大和和阿登，全在擠到桌邊，沒路逃的COBRA別無選擇，只能繼續參與這場他不說話也沒關係的『弟弟戀愛』討論會。  
如果失敗，山王聯合會或許會被雨宮廣斗遷怒，見不知天高地厚的壇和與宮雅貴聊的熱絡，COBRA明白山王淌下這混水也逃不過，既然要擔兄弟們一起承擔！雨宮廣斗的戀愛只能成功不能失敗！

 

一邊的雨宮廣斗和今市隆二還不知大難臨頭，在床上光明正大的偷懶，明明嚷著要找原因的隆二也縮在床上玩手機，更不用說對於回去態度一直都很消極的搭檔。  
「我的手機照片都不見了！該死的！」隆二份怒的戳著螢幕，Ins更過分，完全沒有他的帳號，簡直逼死他這個很少發照片的人。  
「我的也是，雨宮廣斗的手機難用死了。」臣在旁邊玩著手機遊戲，慢吞吞的說：「網路收訊好也沒用，Ins也只能看山王的蠢蛋自拍照，簡直莫名其妙。」  
隆二被臣混雜兩種身分情緒的回答搞的頭很大，第一句聽起來是臣自己，第二句怎麼聽都像是話多的廣斗，難道臣被搞到精神分裂了？！  
「別玩了，我們出發！」隆二一把搶過臣的手機。  
「啊！？」打的正入迷的臣傻眼，眼看螢幕裡的蛇要撞到尾巴，急著想搶過手機。「還我！」  
「不行！我們出門！現在立刻馬上！」隆二跳下床，擺出臣前所未見的強勢態度。  
手機傳來GAME OVER的聲音，臣不爽的奪回手機。


	7. Chapter 7

很明顯，臣在生氣，為輸掉遊戲而怒氣沖天。  
登坂広臣生氣不是第一次，相處多年他也見過，不過因為他們一致認為三代目的和諧永遠在第一順位，每當談話的苗頭不對，兩人便會理智的分開一段時間，等冷靜下來之後再好好商談。  
隆二摸摸鼻子，總覺得來到High & Low之後他一直在道歉，以前都是臣先低頭的，現在卻連雞毛蒜皮的事情也能跟他計較成這樣，真不成熟。  
處於下風的隆二得看別人的臉色行事，幸好在這裡他可以輕鬆的忘記面子與驕傲，反正是個沒有『今市隆二』的世界。  
不過如果是其他人，他可做不到忍氣吞聲，誰叫對方是他的搭檔，他的夥伴，是登坂広臣呢？  
「對不起，我只是太急著想回去…」以前的他太拘泥於自己也搞不懂的芥蒂，坦率的說出道歉的話語之後，隆二有種煥然一新的感覺。  
臣側著頭就是不看他，熟悉的角度讓隆二覺得有點好笑，每次在台上都能見到的畫面一點生氣的實質感覺都沒有，到像是個拗皮氣的孩子，要人拍拍頭安慰。  
然後他沒想太多就拍上去了，兩個人大眼瞪小眼的僵持在原地，臣一臉訝異，而隆二也滿臉震驚。  
隆二溫熱的手掌還黏在他腦袋上沒有移開，露出一臉慌恐的傻樣，有強烈的娛樂效果。面無表情的臣側頭，任隆二的手順勢停留在他的肩頸上，討好的捏一捏，終於得到臣的回答：「你打算怎麼賠我？」  
「…欸？…對不起…？」  
「我不接受。」  
隆二目瞪口呆，不管是不是真的原諒，一般人都會回答『沒關係』吧？這個人是誰啊！？惡意找碴嗎？一個遊戲至於嗎？  
「那…要怎樣你才原諒我？」隆二艱難的說，一股怒氣逐漸在體內醞釀。  
「你玩玩看，分數比我高我就原諒你。」  
接過手機，隆二原地爆炸。  
「玩個頭！！！」  
臣的回答是哈哈大笑，從頭到尾都被耍的隆二實在很想把手機砸在搭檔的俊臉上，說不定能擊中那顆也在嘲笑他的淚痣。  
看他氣得無語，臣趴倒在床上笑得更歡，只差沒在床上滾來滾去，隆二汗顏的意識到，此刻是兩人相處多年以來徹底放開一切的一次，沒有形象上的顧慮，沒有促使他們不停較勁的求勝欲，就是單純放鬆的相處。  
隆二倒回床上，有點明白臣的心態，除去缺少朋友與家人之外就像在度假，要是臣能夠唱歌就更好了，他們可以像在合宿那樣唱唱新歌，分享歌唱的技巧與心得。  
「生氣了？」笑夠的臣撐起頭盯著閉上眼睛的隆二，嘴角似笑非笑的勾起。  
「我挺喜歡能和臣單獨相處，但是沒辦法唱歌的臣就不是我認識的臣了。」隆二悄聲說道「我們出發去找回去的辦法吧？」  
「就算不會唱歌，我還是我。」臣勾起的嘴角往下垂，語帶諷刺的說：「你又了解我什麼？」  
「你當然還是你！」隆二急忙解釋；「…挺可笑的，因為我總能透過歌聲明白你的心情，現在這樣不對…」  
「哪裡不對？是你自己不願意跟我相處，透過唱歌了解我？那是因為我們在一起的時候，也只剩唱歌一件事情能做吧！？」  
「你怎麼能將一切都推到我身上！？」隆二聲音也大起來「我有問你要不要一起出去啊！是你說不用的！」  
「我也有問你要不要一起吃飯啊！你不是也拒絕了！」  
他們怒瞪對方，誰也不讓步，就在這時，一個強烈的失重感傳來，底下柔軟的床墊就像被人抽走一般，使他們直直往下墜落。

 

四周都是吵鬧的音樂聲響與充滿笑鬧的歌聲，啤酒與食物的味道交雜在有些悶熱的包廂裡。  
臣頭昏腦脹的跌落在地上，而腹部被人跨坐在上面嚴重擠壓他的腸胃，痛的他內臟都要吐出來了。  
「臣！？我們好像回來了？」跨坐在他身上的人低下頭對他說，這麼溫柔的聲音也只可能是今市隆二。「你看！台上唱歌的是隊長！」  
「…從我肚子上下來！」臣氣若游絲的咬牙擠出一句，幸好隆二離他很近，聽到之後立刻從他身上站起來，抓著他的手臂幫助他離開地面。  
隆二扶他坐到沙發上，努力平復痛楚的臣按著肚子，看著他慌亂的在桌上尋找東西。  
「臣！喝點熱茶吧！？」隆二找到一壺，遞到他面前。  
臣來不及吐槽這樣怎麼喝，他又慌慌張張的在找杯子，笨手笨腳的把茶倒出來後，他的疼痛已經緩解不少。  
接過對方手中的熱茶，臣緩慢的喝著，讓溫熱的水順著循環溫暖腸胃，幸好隆二也沒多重，要是其他人就得落入送醫的下場。  
包廂裡的音樂震耳欲聾，台上的Naoki與Naoto醉醺醺的合唱，健二郎和岩田性致勃勃的混合桌上的飲料，看起來醉的也不清，Elly更是窩在沙發上睡得不省人事。  
大家好像都沒注意到這邊，觀察四周的臣被腹部溫暖的手喚回，訝異的看著輕按他腹部的隆二，眉頭緊鎖的人一臉嚴肅的在檢察。「還會痛嗎？」  
「…有一點。」臣回答，親暱的碰觸讓他有如置身在夢境中，他一直以為隆二沒那麼在乎的。  
「那我幫你看看！」隆二伸手拉他衣服，但隨即就被臣抓住手腕。「要是瘀青…」  
「不至於瘀青。」臣有點尷尬，演唱會之後他有點疏於訓練，拍完寫真之後他搭檔的身材一直維持的很好，他不想讓隆二看到明顯的對比。  
他身上穿著久違的24karats運動衫，隆二則是穿回那一身全白，一切就跟他們離開時一樣，只不過他原本染金的髮色仍維持雨宮廣斗的黑色，耳朵上也是掛著Chrome Hearts，隆二也沒有束著頭髮，少了髮膠固定的髮絲柔軟的垂落在額前。  
尷尬與距離感又出現在兩人之間，想起回來之前的爭執，臣鬆開隆二的手，他的搭檔跟著拉開一點距離坐到旁邊。  
「明天一起去吃飯吧？」臣開口問道。  
明天？明天…如果沒記錯，明天晚上要錄節目…臣在那裡半年多，應該已經忘記了吧？反正…每次都是口頭上約，不會真的一起去吃的。  
「好。」隆二聽見自己這麼回答。

 

隆二睜開眼睛，崩潰的發現自己又坐在空地上，跟之前一樣，滿地的菸蒂、玻璃空瓶和到處龜裂的地板，他掏出手機確認時間是下午，但沒有年月份與日期可以確定是哪一天。  
手機的鈴聲正巧響起，看見來電人隆二心情有點複雜：「臣？」  
「隆二？」電話裡的人似乎鬆一口氣「你在哪裡？我現在去找你。」  
「在我第一次到的那片空地，你在哪裡？」  
「家裡，我大概30分鐘到，別亂跑。」  
自己身上又換回今天早上的衣服，那是他在雨宮廣斗衣櫥理費好一番工夫才找到的，不然從頭到腳都是黑色皮革實在不是他的風格。隆二老實的坐在原地，等臣過來接他。  
為什麼他們又跑回High & Low的世界？回去的原因還沒搞懂，又加上要想出一個不會再回來的辦法，實在令人頭痛。  
把手機塞到口袋，隆二打算乖乖的等雨宮廣斗招搖駕到。可惜天不從人願，在他收好手機的同時，一連串的腳步聲就從與前面直通的巷子傳來。  
「唉呀小貓髒了！」Kizzy那容易辨識聲音傳來，跟上來的果然是Kaito，後面似乎還跟著兩個人。  
隆二站起身，有點緊張的拉開距離。「你們要幹嘛？」  
「就跟你說他像是迷路的小貓吧？」Kizzy向後方的人說，起身之後，他終於看清男人的面貌。

Keiji桑！？慘了他的名子叫什麼！？腦海只記得Party Time啊!!!


	8. Chapter 8

登坂広臣到達時，空地空無一人。  
明明交代他不要亂跑，仍不被當成一回事，又氣又無奈的掏出手機，果然找到隆二先斬後奏的訊息。  
『我在Heaven。』  
他回憶老半天才想起Rocky的Club就叫做『Heaven』，正巧是空地前方的白色建築，節奏強烈的音樂穿透水泥牆，地板都能感受到震動。  
隆二的思維總是和他對不上線，就像現在他想不通為什麼不選擇在原地等他，而是要跑去夜店一樣。  
一身黑的打扮在『黑白分明』的White Rescales眼中就是客人，臣推開幾個上前勸酒的店員，加快腳步在店裡尋找人。  
不用多久他就在長沙發上找到今市隆二，雙手放在膝蓋上的他看起來很不自在。緊貼他兩邊的都是身材姣好，穿著一身白色連身短裙的女人，右邊那位大膽的伸進他的外套裡面，但很快就被隆二抓出來，滿頭大汗的樣子看起來可憐的要命。  
「臣！」隆二見到他連演戲都忘了，圓睜的眼睛大寫著『救我』，看他慌的不像是自願進來的，臣皺起眉頭。  
「我們走。」  
隆二想起身，但是他旁邊的女人緊勾他的手臂不放，見狀臣也顧不上太多，硬是扯開她們幫隆二掙脫，牽著他的手往門口走。  
可惜他們動作不夠快，White Rescales的人堵住去路，而他們的首領Rocky大搖大擺的走下階梯。  
「雨宮廣斗。」站在Rocky身邊有如管家的男人率先開口，同時店裡震耳欲聾的音樂嘎然而止，原本擁擠的人們有如潮水退去般走的一乾二淨。「既然來了這裡，怎麼不打聲招呼？」  
Rocky特意撐起墨鏡，確認倆人交握的雙手，笑的露出一整排銀色的牙套，看的隆二直發毛，忍不住想抽回自己的手。  
雨宮廣斗全身戒備，握緊手示意他不要輕舉妄動，瞪著Rocky口氣很差的問：「你想幹嘛？」  
被忽略的管家輕咳一聲說道：「雨宮廣斗與今市隆二失蹤可是鬧的沸沸揚揚，我們只不過想終止一場混亂而已。」  
失蹤？  
廣斗重新掏出手機，發現被他忽略的來電未接記錄是從昨天開始的，頓時有些無語，明白一定是雨宮雅貴與山王一起鬧出來的事情。  
撥打給雅貴的電話立刻被接通，電話那頭的風聲與機車引擎聲很大，卻無法遮掩哥哥的超大嗓門。  
「你要跟男人私奔也跟哥哥講一下啊！哥哥很擔心欸！」  
清楚聽到的隆二尷尬的耳朵泛紅，用力甩開廣斗的手。一邊雨宮廣斗的耳朵似乎也有發紅的跡象，眼看快脫離自己飾演的角色，臣改抓隆二的手臂，硬是撞開擋在面前的人爬上樓梯。  
Rocky接住差點被撞飛的管家，倒是沒有繼續為難害羞的小情侶，而自家愛瞎起鬨的員工朝他和管家吹口哨，惟恐天下不亂。  
「Kizzy，Kaito，確保他們跟雨宮雅貴會合。」Rocky確認管家站穩之後，朝猛吹口哨的Kizzy說：「別讓他有藉口再來騷擾我們店員。」  
「領命～」見Rocky無動於衷，Kizzy無趣的嘟嘴，勾起Kaito跟上去。

 

走出Heaven的兩個人都有點尷尬，但是幸好比起思考剛才的誤會，仍在電話另一端一直呼喚弟弟的雅貴比較棘手。  
「你到底做了什麼？！」雨宮廣斗咬牙切齒的問，想到剛剛的畫面又將電話音量降低，一旁好奇誤會持續擴大原因的隆二只好靠過去聽。  
「我回家的時候誰都不在，電話你也沒接，所以出門找妹子順便去找你了～但去哪裡都沒人看到你們！哥哥我好擔心啊！」  
「你到底去多少地方？」  
「欸～我找一整晚…所以…全部？」  
聽到這裡隆二和廣斗實在不知道該佩服還是該生氣，如果雨宮雅貴真的到處用『私奔』來說明要找的人，要解釋清楚真的很困難。  
「隆二呢？他覺得如何？還滿意嗎？你跟他上床了吧？他屁股嚐起來怎…」  
雨宮廣斗面無表情的掛斷電話，而隆二瞠目結舌，兩人陷入無言的沉默。  
「…為什麼你哥哥認為我會在下面？」  
「…你好奇這個？！」  
「不，我一點都不想知道…」隆二搖頭，看到廣斗停在對面街道上的哈雷，提出此刻唯一能做的建議。「我們先回你家吧？」  
廣斗不置可否，從外套掏出鑰匙。  
「你這半年都沒找女朋友？」  
聽出他話裡的埋怨，廣斗冷著一張臉回答：「忙著對抗九龍組，你覺得我有時間？」  
「嘿～所以你們還沒在一起？」Kizzy打斷他們的談話。  
隆二和廣斗回頭，發現Kizzy和Kaito就站在不遠處，不知聽到多少。  
「我先聲明，剛剛把你帶回去雖然粗魯一點，但是還是為了你的安全喔？」  
「我的安全？」隆二重複一遍，回想起逃脫失敗，反抗有如蚍蜉撼樹，對方抓著他手臂，就輕鬆的將人扯下樓的恥辱記憶。  
「九龍組可是很小心眼的，這回輸的慘，肯地會想報復回來。」Kizzy說「別一個人在SWORD亂走比較好喔。」  
「顧好他。」一邊的Kaito對廣斗說，兩個冷著臉的人對視一會兒然後再度分開，透過眼神達成共識。  
「走吧。」Kaito環上Kizzy的腰，他難得的舉動吸引Kizzy的注意力，開開心心的跟他一起回去。  
「啊，對了，要你哥別再來我們店裡了，Rocky不會再手下留情的！」Kizzy最後補上一句。  
兩人不約而同的忽略掉最後一句話，隆二默默戴上掛在後座的安全帽，而廣斗跨上重機插入鑰匙發動。  
「今晚我會跟哥哥好好解釋的。」廣斗祭出他的保證，這讓隆二想起剛才未完成的話題：「…你半年來沒有跟哪個女生走的近嗎？沒有看對眼的？」  
「都是同公司的還想發展什麼？吃窩邊草很麻煩的。」廣斗套上安全帽，果斷的表示。

 

隆二和臣並排坐在客廳的椅子上，一人一罐啤酒，一口一口往肚子裡吞，難以言喻的疲憊與憂慮壓的他們喘不過氣。  
經過兩個多小時的嘗試之後，他們還是像傻瓜一樣坐在床上互瞪對方，不管是模擬吵架、還是重演回去以前的爭執、甚至真的急起來衝搭檔發脾氣，曾經開過黑洞的床都沒有動靜。  
若不是親眼看見臣挫敗著急的樣子，隆二仍有臣想成為雨宮廣斗的念頭大過於回去的誤解，總是仰賴多年相處而生的默契，忽略坦率表達想法的重要，沒有溝通的誤解是距離感一直存在的根本原因。  
臣其實說的很對，除了歌唱之外，自己對於臣的了解都跟工作有關，反之亦然，兩人之間的距離是雙人份的。  
暫時沒辦法回去，那雨宮雅貴造成的誤會就必須認真面對。  
「你打算怎麼解釋？」隆二放下手中的空罐子。  
「老實說…我沒想法？哥哥有時候很難溝通。」臣一口喝盡手中的啤酒罐，站起打開冰箱，拋給隆二一罐，自己也拿一罐。  
「說是以前的同學呢？」隆二提議。  
臣直搖頭：「不可能，他不會相信的。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
「我就知道。」  
「欸～」  
「怎樣？」  
「那說我是對你很好的學長？」  
「…你好意思？」  
「我比你大欸？有什麼不好意思的？」  
「重點是在『你對我很好』。」  
「欸～我對你不好嗎？」  
「…」  
「欸～原來你一直很不滿啊～」  
「我不是這個意思…你醉了吧！？」  
「一點酒怎麼會醉，你太小看我了。」  
兩人在客廳東扯西扯好幾個小時，等到將近12點多雨宮雅貴都還沒回來，臣將在客廳亢奮的開演唱會的隆二先哄去睡覺，自己在客廳聯絡行蹤不明的哥哥。  
「喂？你在哪裡？」  
「嗨～嗨～嗨～廣斗？你～快～來！」明顯喝High的聲音從電話那頭傳來，背景是White Rascals的音樂，看樣子他哥哥今晚沒有被人轟走。「Rocky這裡有好酒～快來喔～」  
「我先睡了。」他翻著白眼回答，電話那頭的雅貴嚷著好寂寞，卻也沒多糾纏的掛掉電話。  
簡單擦臉刷牙過後，臣走進房間，推推呈大字型霸佔了整張床的隆二，平躺在床上半睡半醒之間，察覺到身邊人擴張領土的手腳朝他襲擊而來，只好不耐煩的把隆二推成側躺，用自己的手腳將人壓制在床上。  
完成動作就睡著的臣，自然不可能發現被他摟在懷裡的人重新睜開的雙眼。


	9. Chapter 9

熱。

隆二是在臣的懷裡醒來的。  
烈日從窗戶透進室內，炙熱的陽光灑在床上，使溫度增高不少。  
身後男人的一側手腳都掛在他身上，呼吸輕拂在隆二耳側，相貼的肌膚上滿是汗水，分不出你我。  
汗水浸濕棉質的衣物，就像他們在演唱會到處跳舞、走位時黏在身上的服貼感覺，他們習以為常，但還是無法忍受這種感覺。  
隆二皺起眉頭，自己一向耐熱，體溫比較低不太出汗，而臣體溫高又容易出汗，黏著睡覺害兩個人都難受。

奇怪？昨天我不是把你推開才繼續睡的嗎？大熱天的床這麼大，幹嘛往這邊擠！你還嫌我睡姿差呢！

在心中埋怨後，隆二還是沒有叫醒睡熟的搭擋，熱的發癢的他撥開臣環繞的手，從橫跨他腿上的腳下掙脫。  
懶洋洋的打著哈欠，隆二從衣櫃找件衣褲好洗澡後更換，離開房間之前，還體貼的拉上窗簾，遮住床上的光線。  
洗澡，擦乾頭髮，喝完從冰箱找到的水果牛奶，把衣服洗洗拿去晒，做完一系列動作後，臣還躺在床上睡的很熟，無聊的隆二只好想辦法消磨時間。  
公寓的住戶不少，隆二禮貌的跟鄰居打招呼，出去慢跑幾圈，順道問路去附近超商買點吃的。在飲料櫃前逗留很久，最終還是把各種類型的都買下來。

臣睡到下午兩點才醒來，房間沒有隆二的蹤影，隱約可以聽到熟悉的HAHAHA的發聲練習。臣盥洗完後，從客廳桌上的超市袋子裡翻出麵包來吃，聽著門外細微的聲響。  
跟與團員聊天舒緩壓力的自己不同，在演唱會開場前，隆二會躲起來發聲穩定情緒，以前尊重他想要獨自練習的意願，他從來沒有打擾過。  
叼著麵包，臣推開大門，一眼就見到趴在公寓的圍牆上的隆二，背對他慵懶的哼著不知名的歌曲，愜意又隨性的搖晃著黃澄澄的腦袋。  
「你在唱什麼？」嘴裡還塞著麵包，讓他咬字模糊不清，臣把手臂架在圍牆上面。  
隆二轉身，笑的眼睛都瞇起來：「我不知道欸，隨便唱唱的。」  
「什麼啊！」臣笑了，撕下一塊麵包塞進嘴裡。  
「你睡得真久。」隆二揶揄他「你平常沒事的時後都在做什麼啊？聽音樂嗎？」  
「這裡沒什麼音樂，你也見識過了吧？」臣抱怨道「不過我半年來其實很少有時間想到唱歌和聽歌，日子也能過。」  
「…這樣不是很糟糕嗎？！」  
「是有點。」臣落寞的回答。  
隆二很後悔提起音樂這個地雷的話題，為了轉移臣的注意力，他湊過去拿走剩餘的麵包，在臣訝異的目光下塞進嘴裡。  
「去袋子裡拿啦！」  
「我只買一個紅豆口味的啊！我以為你會選其他麵包的。」  
「誰讓你不買兩個紅豆麵包，正常人都會選紅豆吧？」臣被他理直氣壯的模樣逗笑，把垃圾揉成一團，回屋內把超商的袋子拿出來。  
「藍莓口味，你是小學生嗎？」臣邊翻邊吐槽。  
「你別小看藍莓，超好吃的。」隆二拆開麵包，撕下一大塊給他。「吶，吃看看。」  
「我不要…」臣閃躲「藍藍紫紫的跟葡萄一樣都色素…」  
隆二停下動作，想起電影最後粉絲討論度超高的彩蛋，笑的特別開心「果然最後是本色出演！」  
「啊？你…」臣一張口，就被隆二趁機塞進嘴裡。  
「如何？」  
「…還不賴…」  
「我就說嘛！」隆二得意洋洋的笑「還要嗎？」  
「…再一半。」  
兩人在圍牆邊把袋子裡的麵包吃光才回屋內，雨宮雅貴仍沒有回來，也許還躺在哪裡宿醉中。  
廣斗聯絡上White Rascals的管家KOO，確定哥哥不是睡死在路邊後，就安心的繼續窩在家裡看電視和隆二聊天。  
他們完善『今市隆二』的設定，『他』是大雨宮廣斗一屆的學長，成績不錯也很照顧人，在老師門口抓遲到學生時，幫了他幾次。後來長年在國外的酒吧駐唱，因為想念日本所以回來定居。  
隆二原本還想補充有個交往的D罩杯女朋友，但臣建議他別再畫蛇添足以免露餡。  
誤會一旦存在，就必須花很多的心力去解釋，不能保證別人會相信，他們只能盡力。想想除去尷尬之外，也沒什麼嚴重的損失，而隆二比起被當同性戀，更在乎他為什麼會是下面那方。  
捏著手臂，悶悶不樂的說他已經很勤奮在健身的隆二嘟著嘴，臉頰鼓鼓的顯得過份可愛，也許就是他偶爾會示弱的反差，還有時不時像在撒嬌的說話方式，才會使人有所誤解。

雨宮雅貴回來時，廣斗和今市坐在椅子上看著電視吃著壽司，廣斗坐在他的位置上，今市在剩下那張，因為廣斗不太看新聞，那張椅子被移到側邊，現在卻被調整成並排緊靠，讓作哥哥的有點心酸。  
「廣斗，哥哥頭好痛！」雅貴剛走進門就開始裝可憐，他弟弟瞄一眼就繼續拿壽司吃，輕而一舉的識破他，可惜旁邊的今市信以為真。手上沾上芥末醬的他用手肘推推廣斗，要他去房間拿他今天早上買的解酒藥給他。  
廣斗一臉不願意，不過在今市的堅持下還是敗下陣來，妥協的去房間拿出一個全新的藥罐，直接塞到愣愣的雅貴手裡。  
雅貴哭號一聲衝進廁所，丟下一臉驚嚇與茫然的今市以及他冷血無情的弟弟。  
「你哥哥怎麼了？」  
臣的注意力仍在食物上，但還是賞臉的回答：「可能還在發酒瘋。」  
「你對Takahiro桑說話方式真夠嗆，每次看到你們互動我都快嚇死了。」隆二拍拍胸口，一副心有餘悸的樣子。  
「那是因為你把他當成Takahiro，對我來說他是雨宮雅貴…或者我該說對雨宮廣斗來說？」  
「…我分不清楚了啦，好亂喔！」隆二猛抓腦袋，柔順的金髮被他弄的亂糟糟的。「我不知道怎麼跟雅貴說話啊！」  
臣把腳抬到桌子上，也不管桌上的食物就在旁邊：「幹嘛想那麼多？」  
「喂！」隆二抗議，推一下臣，見對方擺明不想動，無奈的把剩下的壽司收起來放回冰箱。  
「把他當Takahiro桑就行了，反正他們除了一個有結婚一個沒有結婚之外，沒什麼太大的差別。」  
隆二笑的眼睛都瞇起來：「說的也是。」  
臣望向電視裡重新循環播放的新聞，真正有認清他是登坂広臣，而雨宮廣斗只是飾演角色的感覺，在隆二到來之前，無論他怎麼掙扎都落入劇情的泥沼。  
身為雨宮廣斗的日子在隆二過來之後終於宣告結束，不管是怎樣的挑戰，他們都會一起面對，如同最初那樣。

天黑之後，臣和隆二到客廳找雅貴解釋，見兩個人一臉嚴肅的再三保證他們是『純學長學弟關係』之後，終於解開雅貴一廂情願的誤會。  
「那這樣我跟廣斗一起睡吧？廣斗從小睡姿就不好，不能辛苦學長啊！」雅貴勾著弟弟的肩膀說。  
「我才不要。」臣毫無愧色的窩裡反。  
雅貴不堅持，倒是大度的告訴隆二想住多久都可以，最後還補上一句「你也可以叫我哥哥喔！」  
他佔便宜的要求當事人沒反對，回應時叫得一臉嬌羞(？)，他弟弟反應還比較大，嫌棄的瞪他一眼，就和隆二回房間。  
留在客廳看電視的雅貴拿出手機，找到命名為『小蛇』的聯絡人傳送訊息，隨後起身去冰箱拿啤酒坐下來看電視。  
很快地，手機傳來對方的回覆，雅貴心滿意足地喝下一大口啤酒。

雨宮兄弟隔天收到一個送貨的工作，草草吃點東西就出門，屋子裡留下隆二一個人。  
簡單的打掃過屋子之後，隆二坐在客廳椅子上。  
雖然金錢方面有臣在沒有問題，但總不能每天在家無所事事吧？自從成為三代目一員之後，就很少過毫無計畫的優閒日子，現在沒有方向反倒覺得不踏實。  
想到這裡，隆二掏出手機。  
「喂？」電話那頭的人很快就接通手機  
「…壇嗎？我是隆二。」  
「啊！隆二啊！怎麼了嗎？」  
「這麼問有點不好意思，但你知道哪裡有缺人嗎？」


	10. Chapter 10

傍晚前，雨宮兄弟完成任務，他們在商店前補充水分，準備回家。雅貴捏扁手中的空瓶，正想挑戰從5公尺外投進垃圾桶，卻聽到弟弟難得激動地在講電話。  
「…為什麼不先討論？我又不缺錢，你幹麻要冒險？」  
雅貴湊過去透聽，以往廣斗都會機警地閃很遠，但這回他一心一意地在講電話，沒空留意他。  
「我不認為有這個必要…你已經答應了？…你人在哪裡？你人在山王！？…你…」  
眼看廣斗越來越激動，雅貴抓住弟弟的肩膀，朝他搖搖頭。變身的熱血男孩的人恢復以往的冷靜，收拾情緒後生硬的要求電話那端的人留在原地，他們大約一小時後到。  
「是隆二嗎？」  
廣斗沒有回答，但雅貴能從他陰沈的臉看出端倪。「他去山王找工作？」  
「…恩。」  
「隆二還真認真。」雅貴感嘆「他要搬去山王嗎？」  
「搬走？他又沒說會搬走。」  
雅貴眨眨眼，一臉無辜看著兇惡地瞪人的弟弟：「但是他如果要工作不是住附近比較方便嗎？」  
廣斗沒有回答，眉頭深鎖似乎在想搬家的可能性。

他也只不過是抱怨過一次隆二睡姿差，他就受不了想搬家嗎？不不不，不對，隆二只是去找工作而已。跟搬家沒關係…

雅貴看弟弟聚攏成一塊的眉頭，繼續加油添醋：「學長要住在學弟家會很不好意思的，所以我昨天才要你跟我一起睡嘛！」

…隆二是因為不想跟他一起睡嗎？今天早上隆二是有在嘟囔兩個人摟著睡很娘…但也沒辦法吧？不壓著他半夜會被打醒的欸？！

「我們出發吧！」雅貴拍拍廣斗「隆二也太見外了，是不是你哪裡惹他嫌啦？」  
見弟弟眉頭皺得更緊，雨宮雅貴利用丟垃圾的動作掩藏他燦爛的笑容，當媒人實在太有趣了。小鬼是想騙誰，當哥哥的一清二楚喔～

 

山王  
壇商店  
隆二把手機塞進口袋，繼續將籃子裡的商品放上架子，有點擔心待會兒的見面。他不是不懂臣的擔憂，但他仍認為比起縮在家裡枯等，接觸劇中其他角色更有意義。  
隆二很清楚，臣在High & Low的半年來都是處於不唱歌，沒有接觸音樂，甚至與現實生活徹底脫節的，那回去之後臣不知道要花多久才能恢復過來。  
他做不到享受毫無壓力的生活，不正視問題讓回去的機會持續流失，他們可是三代目的Vocal，如果臣看不清事情的嚴重性，就由他的搭擋來提醒。  
「隆二，你好了嗎？」壇打斷他的思緒，在另一條貨架上擺放東西的表示關心。  
「好了。」隆二連忙把最後幾個商品放好，起身過去幫忙。  
甩掉煩惱的隆二專心的工作，盡責地做到一日超商店員的職責，兩個人分工合作，很快就將商品上架完畢，還一起清點庫存。  
「隆二真認真，之後上午都麻煩你來吧！」壇開心的說「之前的店員早上都在忙著準備給他男人的早餐，滿心都是戀愛根本不能正常開店。」  
「欸，怎麼回事？」隆二笑著問道，沒想到劇情裡還有這麼純情的戀愛設定。  
「她如果成功追上，可能就不會來工作了。」壇感嘆的說「這陣子麻煩你支援一下，該給的工資還是會給你的。」  
隆二自然滿口答應，讓認識不久的人介紹工作也只有在High & Low才會成功。  
被壇戲稱為愛的追求者的押上是個高挑的美女，一頭漂亮的棕色長直髮，旁邊跟著一位身高相差無幾的女孩芝，並排站在一起俯視他們，毫無超商親切店員的架勢，反而像來單挑的。  
「呃，你好？」隆二尷尬地打招呼，在兩個女人的視線下有些侷促不安。  
「180加50等於多少！？」  
「…230。」隆二下意識地回答。  
「很好，我們承認你了！」兩個高個子女生齊聲的說。  
隆二覺得耳膜有點痛，但還是撐著露出感激的笑臉，一邊的壇也一臉讚許，讓他深深感受到『劇情』滿滿的惡意。  
他拒絕壇要載他去ITOKAN吃飯的好意，留在壇商店等雨宮兄弟，電話中臣已經很不高興了，他可不想火上澆油。  
把算數推給『後輩』今市隆二的雙塔，站在他的身後，像保鑣一樣，每個客戶都給予氣勢驚人的招呼，讓櫃檯前的隆二頭很痛。  
「隆二。」  
雨宮兄弟先後走進店裡，雅貴看到美女就上去搭訕，而廣斗眼裡則是看上去像在享齊人之福的今市隆二。  
「你來了。」一樣的笑臉和溫和的眼神，現在卻特別的礙眼，雨宮廣斗惱的不願直視他，幼稚的轉身往外走。  
被丟下的隆二火也起來了，也不管臣現在是火爆脾氣的雨宮廣斗，一掌就往他背後拍打下去。「你幾歲！？」  
「啊！？」   
「我不是三歲小孩需要你擔心我摔跤受傷！」  
「我又沒有！你發什麼神經！？」廣斗按著發疼的背，一臉震驚。  
「你就有，不然我出門找工作你不爽什麼！？」  
「我…」  
「我告訴你，不要以為你是傳說中的『雨宮廣斗』，就可跩成這樣！我還是長你一歲，起碼的尊重給我拿出來！」  
「你…」  
「你什麼你！你的車在哪裡？」  
「…」  
隆二也沒稀罕他的回答，看到兩台重機就自覺地走過去，發現廣斗沒跟上還回頭瞪他：「走啊，我肚子餓了。」  
雨宮廣斗雙手插著腰，站在原地停留片刻，還是跟上前方的腳步，乖乖的載『前輩』去吃飯。  
再一次被遺忘的雅貴連把妹都忘記，與一臉震驚的雙塔美女僵在門口，還沒從剛才的震撼之中回神。

 

氣消的隆二又恢復像往常那般溫和的無害樣，等著餐點上桌的同時，還若無其事地關心他的工作狀況。  
臣冷靜想想，隆二說的也沒錯，他的過度小心對一個成年男性來說實在很多餘。跑到High & Low之前明明不會的，現在卻會為了一些小事生氣、高興和煩惱，真不像他自己。  
「…你有在聽我說話嗎？」  
「我在想事情，抱歉，你說什麼？」  
「我問你今天過得如何啊！」隆二不耐煩地重複，握住湯匙的手輕輕敲一下桌子。  
「還不錯。」臣乾巴巴的說著違心之論，托著下巴的手移開，謹慎的用平穩的語氣問道：「你要在壇商店工作嗎？」  
「對啊，接下來的早上。」隆二回答，望著臣故作鎮定的表情接著說：「你方便載我來這邊嗎？」  
「…為什麼這麼問？」不是我載還有誰？  
「你不方便的話，壇說他可以。」  
「…我載。」  
隆二應聲，不再開口，靜靜的吃他的晚餐。  
臣失去胃口，難過的情緒悶的他連呼吸都有點疼，相處得太過順利讓他都忘了。  
這就是他的搭擋，心理有所決定的隆二是不容易動搖的，就算沒有他，隆二也能自己找到辦法。即使他想靠近，都會被隆二保留的距離擋下，讓他只能站在牆外愛莫能助，能跨過牆的也許只有健二郎、ATSUSHI桑和HIRO桑吧？  
說什麼命運的人啊？如果沒有三代目，他們會是陌生人吧？口頭上的漂亮話也只有自己和粉絲會當真啊！  
晦澀而壓抑的負面情緒壓的臣喘不過氣，但粗神經的隆二不知道是真的沒發現，還是根本不在乎，在接下來的時間裡都在低頭使用手機。  
這天晚上是他們交流最少的一次，臣無法和沈默使用手機的隆二待在同一個空間，跑出去和雅貴看電視，一直到確認隆二睡下之後才進房間。  
月光下他搭擋的金髮變得如此柔軟溫和，微微勾起的嘴角一掃剛才的冷漠，臣靜靜的等著，直到睡覺不安份的人，滾到他的懷裡，這才閉上眼靜靜地睡去。


	11. Chapter 11

上工的鬧鐘準時響起，劃破寧靜的早晨。  
臣與隆二幾乎是同時睜開眼睛的，昨晚爭執的記憶快速回籠，兩人不約而同地放緩動作，不想讓對方察覺自己醒來。  
然而刺耳的鈴聲仍惱人的持續響著，掙扎片刻，深怕吵到雅貴的隆二最終還是撐起上半身，伸手關掉床頭邊的鬧鐘，而他身後的臣趁機收回手臂，翻正平躺在床上。  
「…早安。」隆二躺回床上，翻身抱著枕頭把臉埋在裡面，向身旁的臣打招呼。  
「…早安。」臣忽略手臂上與懷中失去體溫的空虛感，尷尬地拉被子遮住自己晨間的輕微反應，努力不去想剛剛隆二貼著他睡的事情。  
臣瞄到隆二發紅的耳朵，臉上跟著熱起來，覺得比長輩逮到他早上偷洗褲子還羞恥。「…我先去盥洗！」

等臣收拾好情緒，走出浴室後，隆二已經睡著了。  
臣推推還在想賴床的人，用稍微嚴厲一點的口氣命令對方起床。「隆二，快起來！」  
「啊…臣好凶啊…」迷迷糊糊的隆二坐起身，右手還拽著枕頭，瀏海蓋著眼睛，凌亂的頭髮與身上寬大的T字衫，搭配那對短褲下裸露出來的腿，散發一種慵懶的性感。  
「快起來盥洗。」莫名的心虛使臣不敢看床上的人，他見過無數次搭擋穿內褲到處晃的身影，演唱會休息室有附屬的淋浴間大家打赤膊都很習以為常，卻不曾有過今天的燥熱感。  
「我還想睡…」隆二躺回床上，手腳並用的夾住枕頭，像隻超大的無尾熊。  
臣忍住笑意，用力抽掉隆二的枕頭，無視對方的抗議，直接抓著他的腳踝，將搭擋往床邊扯。  
被拖曳的感覺很新奇，隆二樂得眉開眼笑，徹底清醒過來：「你發什麼神經？」  
「難道你想第一天就遲到！」臣打開衣櫃想換衣服，卻被堆疊整齊的衣物驚的不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
「謝謝你。」  
下床的隆二正低著頭摳眼角，聞言他瞇起眼睛抬頭看臣，難掩傻氣的發出疑惑的聲音：「啊？」  
「你都換洗過了吧？」臣指著工整的衣物。  
「髒衣服丟地上是不會自己變乾淨的。」隆二打著哈欠，拍拍他的肩膀就走進浴室。  
目送隆二頂著凌亂的鳥窩頭的背影，臣誠心希望隆二別再提衣服丟地上的事情了。

兩人對昨日的爭執避而不談倒也相安無事，送隆二到壇商店後，臣折返回家，雅貴也已經起床在看新聞。  
把順路買的飯糰遞給雅貴ㄅ，臣坐在他旁邊，靜靜的喝著水。  
「你們和好了？」  
臣下意識的點頭，隨即又聳肩，沒辦法決定。  
「你啊，對喜歡的人要體貼一點，兇巴巴的像他老媽是不行的。」雅貴樂滋滋的拆開飯糰「啊，看起來超好吃的。」  
「我就說不是了！」臣翻白眼。  
雅貴無視弟弟的抗議，咬下一大口飯團，邊嚼邊說：「好好的把你心中的話跟他說，隆二肯定能理解。」  
「我又沒有要說的。」  
「你如果這樣想，隆二只會離你越來越遠喔～」雅貴直搖頭。  
一開始覺得輪不到搞不清狀況的哥哥來評論的臣，仔細思考起他的話。

他和隆二連歌唱的細節都很少討論的，甚至前幾年隆二喉嚨出問題，隆二也只跟兩個隊長、ATSUSHI桑與Hiro桑談。  
他也很擔心，但隆二自尊心強，每當大家談起這個話題，露出痛苦表情的隆二就會一個勁兒地說對不起，拖累大家他很抱歉，一兩次之後，臣打消了念頭，改用快遞提供一些保健食品，傳簡訊告訴他一些保養方法來表達他的關心。  
那之後隆二更少跟他講話了，臣原本以為他是心懷愧疚而情緒低迷，但是那幾天他與團員相處的自然，他還想不透為什麼隆二會針對他冷淡。  
後來等隆二嗓子恢復，要開始錄製新單曲，他們之間的沈默才因為工作而結束。  
大家都說隆二在想什麼很好懂，健二郎也常把隆醬是個坦率的人掛在嘴邊，對於臣來說，今市隆二的一言一行是個複雜難解的謎團。  
他承認隆二很坦率，卻絕非大家口中的好懂。可是他不願意跟團員討論自己的苦惱，因為在大家心目中，Vocal是團裡最有默契的，尤其是特別天真的Elly，總愛說他們像情侶。  
無論是粉絲還是Exile的成員，都很常拿兩人默契做話題，明明也沒有特別說好，他們回答和動作總會驚人的一致，有時候連他在看節目或演唱會DVD時，自己都很訝異。  
陷入回憶的臣沒留意到雅貴全程都在觀察自己，被拍下無數照片後，才被大喊戀愛萬歲的雅貴喚醒。  
「你鬼叫什麼！」  
「你看看你！」雅貴把手機遞給臣。  
臣看得一臉黑線，劇情明明沒有雅貴偷拍弟弟的設定，為什麼現在他會有這種舉動？  
裡面有各種表情的他，有皺眉一臉苦惱的，在回想事情顯得呆呆的，抿嘴一臉嚴肅的，有數不盡的照片，然後有一張讓他瞪大眼睛。  
那是一張因為放大而有點模糊，但仍可以看清他笑得燦爛，正張口要咬下男人手裡的麵包的照片。  
「你早就回來了！？」臣大叫，耳朵火速泛紅。明明當下他是貪圖方便不想沾手，怎麼照片裡會那麼曖昧！？  
雅貴得意洋洋地笑，興奮的直催臣繼續往下看。  
「你還偷拍多少！？」  
「你們進屋內我就沒拍啦！」雅貴一臉無辜，嘴角還沾著飯粒。  
臣不打算繼續看下去，果斷把雅貴手機裡的照片全部清掉，無視哥哥的抗議直接往屋外逃。  
「替我跟隆二打聲招呼喔～」雅貴對著弟弟的背影說，笑的燦爛。

 

雨宮廣斗準時出現在商店門口。  
壇提早讓隆二下班，兩人就站在店門外。看到廣斗隆二立刻朝他跑過去，還傻氣的朝騎士猛揮手。  
「不一起吃飯嗎？」壇在後頭問道。  
隆二接過安全帽，邊戴邊回答：「下次再約啦！明天見！」  
「掰掰~」看著兩人離去的背影，壇隨手拍照，把圖發上Ins。  
……………………..……………………..  
dansama  
[照片]  
@a_masaki 弟弟one time！ (五分鐘前)  
tettsu4.0 , chi_hru 都說讚  
a_masaki去哪裡？  
dansama 不知道  
a_masaki 你是笨蛋嗎？  
itokan_cafe 他們在這裡！  
……………………..……………………..

壇關掉Ins，暗罵雨宮雅貴難伺候，趕緊撥打ITOKAN的電話。  
「他們在這裡！快過來！」電話那頭是興奮的鐵平「你覺得我也拍幾張照片標註雨宮大哥能得多少個讚？」  
「…如果不怕被雨宮廣斗和直美教訓的話，是可以多拍幾張。」壇吐槽「被她看到你用餐廳帳號八卦你就完蛋了！」  
「直美姐在和今市桑聊天，沒空理我啦！再說她根本不發Ins的！」鐵平不怕「我來拍！COBRA都說要幫忙了！」  
「喂！你…」壇沒來得及說完，電話那頭猴急的掛斷，無奈的翻白眼，壇跨上車，出發去辦COBRA交代的事情，縱使他心底很想去湊熱鬧。

 

在High & Low的世界停留第五天，隆二神色如常的在臣的懷裡醒來。  
睡眠充足讓他的精神百倍，去商店上完班，下午還有無窮的精力扯著不情願的臣去跑步鍛練，然後花一兩個小時在床上東扯西扯聊天，賭能剛好回去的機率。  
對於推測回去方法，臣十分悲觀，而隆二跟他相反，搬出之前的例子，冷靜分析回去的可能性，就像是被Naoto附身一般。明明每次會議時常跑神，一夕之間變的可靠起來，讓臣很不習慣。  
隆二認為他們回去的契機是在那場爭執，臣同意推測，不過談到回來的原因，兩人皆顯得欲言又止。  
「其實…」臣悶悶的說「…那時候…我不是真心想約你…」  
雖然他自己也半斤八兩，隆二仍覺得受傷，一向容易將情緒表現在臉上的他露出難過的表情，別開臉不知道在想什麼。  
「別這樣。」臣握住搭檔的手臂，怕他轉身就走。「我道歉。」  
隆二低著頭，悄聲說道：「我也該道歉，我們隔天要上節目的，也約不成。」  
「…什麼？」  
「很過份吧？一定是被懲罰了…」  
見隆二哭喪臉，臣上前給他一個快速的擁抱。「我們都有錯，之後小心就是了。」  
「恩。」隆二身手環住臣的肩膀，延長稍縱即逝的擁抱。  
兩人坐在床上靜靜摟抱一會兒才分開，難得的內心談話給與彼此勇氣，明白對方想之後，似乎拉進一些距離。  
「好害羞啊！」隆二把臉埋進手掌裡，遮住控制不住的愉快表情。  
「害羞什麼？」臣揶揄他的搭檔，不知道自己也耳朵泛紅。  
「那天對你發脾氣很抱歉，明明臣是擔心我的安全。」隆二藉機道歉，鴕鳥的低頭靜待對方回應。  
看著不敢抬頭的人，臣笑的有點甜。


	12. Chapter 12

那天說開之後，他們暢所欲言、無話不談，有時當聊到開心、有趣的事情的時候，臣甚至連裝成廣斗都忘記，笑的燦爛嚇壞不少SWORD的人。  
他們一起渡過數個白天與夜晚，試過各種方法都無效後，就連剛開始躍躍欲試的隆二也一籌莫展，別無選擇的老實過生活，並立下絕不說出違心之論的約定。  
雖然不能隨便逃避對話有點麻煩，但隆二樂於現在的轉變，隨著時間推進，距離感似乎已經完全消失，這大概是困在High & Low世界的唯一好處。  
「吶！臣，壇約明天晚上去White Rescales慶祝Rocky生日，你要去嗎？」  
「…你還想去？」臣拿出嘴裡的牙刷，帶著滿嘴的泡泡一臉疑惑。「上次去的教訓你忘啦？」  
隆二踏進廁所，拿起自己的牙刷也跟著要盥洗。「你管這麼多，載我去。」  
臣不置可否，狹窄的浴室容納兩人實在勉強，他們不免在裡面有些碰撞。「喂，擠死了，出去啦！」  
「我刷到一半耶！」  
「是我刷到一半吧！？」臣伸手要拿漱口杯，卻被一旁的人搶先，兩人幼稚的在洗臉檯前打鬧起來。  
「怎樣都好，你們都先出來，哥哥膀胱要爆炸了。」雅貴倚在門邊促狹地說道。

 

早上七點半抵達山王，在附近的店解決早餐，外帶一份給雅貴，跟隆二在店門口等壇過來開門，再騎車回家。隆二下班之後，他們不是待在房間，就是雙載四處兜風，日子相當愜意。  
隆二曾說這是High & Low版的養成遊戲，每天就是勤奮過日子，與搭擋坦誠的對待彼此，學習怎麼好好相處，也許真的成為無話不談的死黨就能離開這裡。  
臣不懂他的邏輯，以他的理解，朋友不是『目標』或者『任務』，而是隨著相處而『成為』的。他和隆二在現實世界一再錯過彼此，無時無刻都在較勁，反而在困境裡才能交心，適應彼此，調整表達方式的過程，還真像是個任務，因為在『達成』之後，很可能有他們期盼的獎賞。  
臣被迫分享自己從小到大的心路歷程，毫無隱私可言的被壓搾出鉅細彌遺的細節，所以輪到他問隆二時，他也沒有多客氣。如果句句屬實，回去之後，他們就會是天底下最了解彼此搭擋的組合。  
他們也會吵架，因為雞毛蒜皮的事情誰也不讓誰，挖出陳年往事互相傷害，然後氣得不想跟對方說話。幸好爭執並不會照成問題，你實在很難在摟抱一整晚後還生對方的氣。臣從沒聽過睡上一覺就能和好的事情，更沒有能親身體會的對象與經驗，他相信隆二也是，但那張神奇的床就是有種魅力。  
「要是我們能把床帶回去，不知道多省事。」隆二笑著說「吵架就睡上一覺就好。」  
「那你家肯定放不下。」臣想起隆二那滿是樂器的家。  
「床放你家，我過去睡。」  
「重點是不要吵架吧？」  
「如果對象是你，睡哪張床都一樣。」隆二笑咪咪地說。  
忽略比喻的奇怪之處，臣聽得高興，最近他搭擋講話都特別甜，不是上節目等刻意作秀的那種，他知道隆二是真心的。  
「那之後任何事你都會原諒我？」  
這句耍賴的要求非但沒有被吐槽，還得到毫無猶豫的保證，他甚至還笑著說：「我當然會，誰不會原諒才華洋溢的你？」  
難怪團員們老是說隆二很溫柔，是個絕佳的傾聽者，不吝嗇於讚美他人。以前臣當他在客套，不相信他的話，現在他知道那些話都出自於真心。  
憋不住上揚的嘴角，臣露出傻氣的笑容。

 

Rocky的店裡塞滿SWORD的人，每個人都在笑，跟著音樂舞動，他哥哥人不知道鑽去哪裡，留下他和隆二跟山王的坐在一起。  
壇和隆二嘻嘻哈哈的在吃東西，勾肩搭背的看起來跟平常的健二郎與隆二沒兩樣，臣也很喜歡和健二郎相處，對壇卻存在一種排斥感，好像見到冒牌貨似的。  
臣猜想自己在嫉妒能輕鬆和壇勾肩搭背的隆二，畢竟他還是以雨宮廣斗的身份生活，沒有隆二在旁邊，就只能孤零零的在夜店喝悶酒。  
好不容易等壇被山王其他人拉去舞池跳舞，隆二坐回到他旁邊，朝桌上一盤盤的食物進攻。  
興致勃勃地吃上幾種之後，他終於找到合胃的。  
「你也吃一點，很好吃的。」隆二伸手將食物放在臣嘴邊，打算直接餵給他吃。「一點就好。」  
臣張嘴，嚐出微辣的花生魚乾的味道，這是他們鮮少有機會吃的食物，絕佳的配酒點心，卻會影響嗓子。  
一點點根本不過癮，臣伸手要再拿一把，卻被旁邊距離更近的隆二搶先移走盤子。「嘿！」  
「一點點就好，我剛不是說了嗎？」  
「你不是也有吃！」  
「我也只吃一口！」  
「各吃一口，問題解決。」  
隆二被他逗笑，但仍堅持擋在他前面，兩人一個往前伸長手，一個用身體等著阻止他拿到，就像在擁抱一樣。「你得好好保護嗓子，不然我怎麼辦？」  
「胡說八道才兩口而已！」臣抱著隆二的腰，把人壓在懷裡微微站起身，輕而易舉的把整個盤子拉過來。  
他的鍥而不捨逗得隆二哈哈大笑，也不管自己是不是被人抱在懷裡，整個人靠在臣的肩膀笑彎腰。「好，好，我們吃。」  
隆二最後還是跟臣把桌上那盤辣花生魚乾吃完，罪惡的配了好幾杯啤酒。  
兩人一邊聊天一邊喝酒吃東西，居然沒有其他人靠過來，白色長沙發就只有他們兩個人坐。  
「名聲是多臭，連個女生都不想靠過來。」隆二放鬆的靠坐在沙發上，享受難得能在公眾場合不顧形象的自由感。  
「你上次怕得要命才是原因吧？」臣不甘示弱的回擊。  
想起上次被強勢女人夾擊的經驗，隆二心有餘悸「別說這個了，我們要不要去跟Rocky祝福一下？」  
「你想回去了？」  
「對啊，明天還要上班呢！」  
臣站起身「那走吧，我看他們都在裡面的吧台。」

 

本來想提早回去的兩個人，不知道為什麼重新坐下，和雨宮雅貴、COBRA、壇、Rocky、Kizzy、Kaito和不知從哪裡來的琥珀與九十九等人席地而坐。  
鋪著柔軟地毯的區域不像White Rescales店裡的任何一個區域，隆二和臣都是一臉莫名其妙，竟是對過來的過程全無印象。  
「之前有發生過嗎？」隆二問他身邊的”前輩”。  
上一秒他們起身要去找Rocky，下一秒就移到這裡，別說是隆二，臣也相當驚愕，他搖搖頭解釋：「沒發生過。」  
「那…你覺得我們現在怎麼辦？」  
「走！」臣當機立斷的起身，站穩之後就拉上隆二，但他一步都沒成功跨出去，下個瞬間坐回地上，有如時間到退。  
若不是親眼目睹，隆二肯定不信，然而眼睛所見的情況太超乎常理，短時間沒人能夠接受。  
「什麼鬼！？」臣半晌才從齒縫間擠出一句，隆二六神無主的看著他，臣卻沒有先前的沉穩的模樣，讓他更加焦慮。  
「你是今世隆二？」  
隆二慢好幾拍才發現是隔壁的人在跟他說話，他僵硬的轉頭望向來處。  
那是帶著變色鏡片的AKIRA，MUGEN的琥珀。  
「對…我是…。」隆二結巴的回答，他的身形並不算嬌小，但坐在高大的琥珀身邊對比之下似乎弱不禁風，慌亂之中連一個簡單問題都不能好好回答。  
「冷靜點。」臣抓住隆二的肩膀給予支持，然而聲音聽起來有點變調，安慰徹底失敗。  
「聽COBRA說你很會唱歌。」露出溫合笑容的琥珀跟劇情裡的狂爆模樣差別很大，那親切的模樣根本是AKIRA本人。  
隆二因為歌手的身份與AKIRA接觸的很少，但從剛醬和健醬那邊都聽過一堆相當豪爽溫柔的評價，腦海裡一直有好大哥印象，他在異色的瞳孔裡看到自己瞪大的眼睛，真的冷靜下來。  
「唱的還可以。」隆二回答，露出有點勉強的笑容。  
這對琥珀來說似乎已經足夠，他點點頭，把注意力放到令一邊人的身上。  
「我們得想辦法離開。」隆二拉著臣的手，指尖因為剛才的變故也些冰冷。  
臣反握住，堅定的點頭，右手撐在地板，想重新再站起來。

「來吧！我們來玩國王遊戲！」

雨宮雅貴勾著弟弟與隆二的肩膀，快樂的宣布，自動做成一圈的人大聲歡呼，所有人都無視兩人陰沈的臉色。  
臣看著隆二，猶豫片刻後說道：「我們似乎也只能配合了。」  
不知為什麼，臣心中有種預感，他們留在這裡的時間要到盡頭了。


	13. Chapter 13

這絕對是他們遇過最『精彩』的一場國王遊戲。  
第一輪中獎的雨宮雅貴和琥珀豪爽的脫下上衣，交換對方的衣服穿，雅貴衣服鬆垮垮的樣子還挺可愛的，但琥珀的模樣令人不敢恭維，衣服實在太小，只要動作大一點衣服就會撐裂。  
第二輪的Rocky剛跪下來準備跟Kizzy求婚，但一邊的Kaito直接把心花怒放的人拖走，沒有對象可以玩的Rocky逮住路過的管家Koo，深情款款的在手下一臉驚恐的表情下，說好長的一段求婚請求。  
下一輪還沒開始，山王的幾個人與一群隆二記不清名字的人說要加入，他還見到當初幫自己忙的眼鏡學生。想加入的人數實在太多，最終只有戴頭巾的長劉海男、大和與千晴加入。  
第三輪一次抽出三個人，竟然是要玩人肉金字塔，看著千晴全身顫抖地爬到跪趴在地上的廣斗和九十九身上，隆二憋住笑意努力控制表情，但雨宮雅貴不給面色鐵青的弟弟面子，趁機拍了好幾張照片。  
這輪結束大家覺得還不夠過癮，興沖沖的說要挑戰十人版超高金字塔，拉來在旁邊觀戰的直美、阿登和鐵平。幸好隆二因為體型被排到第二層，最後直美靠押上和芝，那對與隆二一起工作的雙塔之花架上去最高點，完成這浩大的工程。  
第四輪開始前Rocky要人送上啤酒過來，一夥人開始製造大量空啤酒罐，有點像是EXILE家族聚會的感覺，無法放鬆的臣和隆二配合的喝上一點，嚴肅的繼續玩遊戲。  
國王遊戲總是參雜很多整人的成份在裡面，每一輪的國王都不同人，要求一次比一次狠，就連看起來人很親切的大和都沒在客氣，硬是讓九十九和押上追求的對象---劉海男一起跳華爾滋，畫面因為身高差還算的上是和諧，但舞姿簡直慘不忍睹。  
在隆二和琥珀一起被抽中後，也不怎麼怕了，反正只是一些惡作劇遊戲，不會有什麼危險性的。  
臣不像隆二這麼樂觀，自從隆二被公主抱後，表情一直很臭，每一次抽籤都如臨大敵。  
再一輪鐵平微微墊腳尖親在芝臉頰上，頗受大夥好評之後，接下來的抽籤都是情侶梗，臉紅親大和臉頰的直美，愁雲慘霧親琥珀的九十九，親瀏海男一臉開心的押上。  
替同事歡呼的隆二起鬨的特別起勁，抽到他親COBRA的時候他也沒什麼障礙的親在對方嘴上，這種小CASE他根本駕輕就熟。  
醉醺醺的壇一邊嚷著我也要親，把臉湊過來，被坐在隆二旁邊的臣一把推開，差點撞到頭，喊著他要親的是COBRA，拽著臣直罵他妒夫，完全沒再怕，氣的臣拉他領子就要來一拳，幸好隆二及時攔下。  
中間他們又抽幾次籤，大夥注意力改到喝奇怪飲料事情上面，就連琥珀也面不改色的喝下混合果汁、啤酒、綠茶等等飲品的奇怪液體，除了千晴撐不住衝去廁所之外，大家的表現勇氣可嘉。  
抽中隆二和廣斗的時候，正巧是雅貴當國王，籤運極好的他已經當好幾次了，見他笑的燦爛，臣深感大事不妙。  
好歹當雨宮雅貴的日子也將近半年，臣多少也能抓出雅貴的個性與思考模式，看似比較好說話的哥哥，認定一件事情後不會輕易妥協。  
不用猜也知道他哥哥想幹嘛。

「來段十分鐘的法式熱吻！」

啤酒沒喝幾口的臣聽清廣斗惡劣的要求，還沒來得及發作，一旁鬧騰的隆二就撲上來了。  
他知道隆二不是扭捏的人，喝HIGH的他對於熱情的肢體動作豪無牴觸，脫衣服、親嘴什麼的都沒問題，但臣不怎麼喜歡，他總認為那是很親密，很私人的行為。  
一開始還架的住，但是喝酒的隆二力氣特別大，臣差點被他壓倒在地，不得不騰出一隻手支撐地板。  
微醺的隆二嚐起來像是甜甜的水果酒，嘴唇柔軟鬍子蹭的他鼻子有點癢癢的，他的唇停留很短的時間就離開，大概根本沒有意識到雅貴話裡的意思。  
「任務達成！」隆二像小學生一樣舉起手報告老師。  
「再親！！！」壇弓起雙手製造一個圈，大聲的說，周圍的人跟著起鬨。  
臣正想掙脫，卻被跨坐大腿上的人限制行動。聽話的隆二湊上來，像小狗熱情迎接主人一般在他臉上到處亂親，臣不得不閉上眼睛，以免被他親到眼珠子。  
隆二不是容易醉的人，他的酒量是七人裡面最好的，但今天是怎麼回事？  
臣推開隆二的臉，抓住他的下巴打量他搭擋的表情，臉色紅潤眼神迷茫，乍看之下好像真的醉了，然而心存一絲懷疑的他覺得隆二樣子不對。  
「…隆二？」  
「…臣…我明明喝兩口啤酒而已…」隆二縮在他頸窩，說的很委屈「…我好暈啊…」  
「喝兩口怎麼會暈？」臣聞聞隆二身上的味道，還真沒有什麼酒味。  
周圍的人又在邊拍手邊喊繼續親，彷彿得到HIRO命令的隆二又進入小雞啄米般的親吻模式，在臣的臉頰留下一堆濕黏的痕跡。為了方便動作，雙手環在臣的頸後，用相當親密的姿態跨坐在他身上。  
臣有點尷尬的想拉開隆二，偏偏他搭檔全身軟綿綿的掛在他身上，支撐兩人重量的左手相當吃力，在無法移動的情況下形成如此被動的局面。  
雅貴在旁邊叫著：「廣斗！親下去啊！人都在懷裡了你害羞什麼！？」  
隆二這時也退離他一點，重心終於不是落在臣身上，騰出右手氣的把手邊的啤酒罐朝他哥哥的方向砸，接著抓住隆二的腰，直接把人抱離他腿上。  
覺得事態嚴重的臣一鼓作氣的拉上還有點懵的隆二，決定在嘗試一次，也許能逃離現況。  
然而，跟先前情況一樣，他們轉瞬之間又回到地上，但不同以往的是，這回不是回到前一個動作，臣發現自己的手勾著隆二，正朝他的臉上靠近。  
慢著！  
剛才不是這樣的！  
臣慌了手腳，但他的四肢無視內心的掙扎，抬高他搭擋的下巴，湊上去就直接含住他的下唇。

這根本不是開玩笑或者惡作劇遊戲會有的親吻方式！

隆二瞪大的眼睛，一掃剛才醉酒無力的模樣，但除了眼神可以看見他震驚的情緒之外，他沒有任何阻擋或閃躲的動作。  
吮吻隆二嘴唇的滋味柔軟而甜蜜，從唇瓣廝磨的每一個角度，舌尖與對方糾纏的發麻感覺都鉅細彌遺。舒暢的感覺讓臣腦袋一片空白，有如在沙漠裡行走數天的旅人，急切地從對方嘴裡掠奪一切，沈浸在接吻的曼妙滋味裡。  
等到臣想到要再抵抗的時候，他已經吻到舌頭有點發酸，原本瞪大雙眼的隆二視線低垂，隱約能看見眼角聚集的水氣，他退開一點的時候還能聽到曖昧的呼氣聲。  
那是臣不可能見過的一面，因為親密接觸染紅眼角，臉上滿是紅暈，甚至是在接吻過後越發水靈閃亮的眼睛，還有那罪惡的喘息聲與輕吟。  
臣感受到頸部傳來的拉力，他配合的靠上隆二的額角，聽見自己沈重的呼吸落在隆二的臉頰，對方的氣息噴在他耳朵，有如戀人般親密無間。  
揪著他外套衣領的雙手催促的又是一扯，臣立刻響應，在嘴邊的臉頰附上多個吻，聽著隆二在他耳邊帶著撒嬌鼻音的喘息，指尖摩挲他光滑有彈性的背部。

…背部？  
等等！

臣張開眼睛，終於意識到自己到底在幹什麼。

「隆二？」發現自己重新獲得自主權的臣把手縮回來，努力忽略已經刻畫在他記憶裡的觸感。  
「恩？」靠著他的隆二發出可愛的單音，輕輕含住臣的耳垂，舌尖頑皮的輕點。  
濕潤地吮吻讓臣脊椎一陣麻癢，臣可恥的發現自己在不知不覺間已經完全勃起，甚至還硬得發疼。  
臣已經懶得管周圍人們的反應，既然大夥認為他們是一對，那他們親在一塊又何仿？自暴自棄的念頭究竟是在給自己找藉口，或是在逃避現實，臣無暇分辨。  
隆二終於鬆開他的耳垂，額頭靠著他的，懶洋洋的蹭他的鼻尖，環著他肩頸的手臂製造一個小方框，把他困在裡面，正如他跨坐的腿讓臣無處可去。  
隱隱約約能聽到他正在跟著節奏輕哼，腦袋晃動的頻率還對上節拍，愜意的模樣簡直可愛的過分。  
被困在緊窄褲子裡的性器在閃爍快速移動的光線下並不明顯，但如果他們再這樣蹭下去，場面一定不太好看。  
「我們回家。」臣啄一下隆二的唇，動作自然的像做過無數次。  
隆二緩慢的移開，鬆開環繞在臣頸部的手臂，臀部抬高離開臣的大腿，注意到臣和自己胯下反應的他眼神不在迷茫，像被潑一盆冷水一樣瞬間清醒。  
兩個人對視片刻，都從對方眼裡讀到尷尬與慌亂。  
剛才的甜蜜接觸變得很不真實，就像場夢境一般，偏偏身體仍殘留確切的記憶與觸感，讓人無從逃避。  
他們狼狽的分開一段距離，周圍的人的注意力早就不在他們身上，國王遊戲仍繼續進行。人群中的雅貴對上弟弟的視線，朝他揮揮手說道別：「哥哥今天不回家喔～」  
臣抿唇沒有回應，緩慢地起身，這次並沒有任何奇怪的阻礙，而隆二沒有接受他協助的手，靠自己的力量站起來。  
一前一後地走出Heaven，隆二默默的走在前面，走到哈雷旁邊拿起自己的安全帽，等著臣發動車子，然後安靜地上車。

臣在浴室清理身體，『解決』讓兩人都陷入惶恐的身體反應，想到隆二待會可能也會這麼做的臣，陷入一種詭異的滿足。  
剛才在夜店的狀況不需要多談，他們都能猜到接下來的走向，但是兩個原本還有些疏離的搭擋，突然有飛躍性的進展，是很難坦然接受的。  
至少…隆二並不討厭這種感覺？  
臣按著自己的唇回味剛才的吻，在一陣絢目的高潮空白後，解決掉他的生理反應。

臣回到房間，一見到隆二他的心跳又不自覺地加快，把臉埋在手裡的搭擋一動也不動，模樣看起來很熟悉也很陌生。  
猜不到他在想什麼的臣有點忐忑不安，走到床的另一側坐下，下陷的床墊像是電擊一樣重新喚回雕像隆二的神智。他一股腦兒得跳起來，簡直是用跑百米的架勢衝進浴室。  
雖然只是驚鴻一瞥，隆二那泛紅的耳朵讓臣沒那麼忐忑了，至少他可以確認他的搭擋…或者是戀人？  
是在害羞。

心想隆二再怎麼磨蹭也是要出來的臣，耐心十足的靠在床板等待，但沒想到這一等就是兩個小時，自從到High & Low的世界後，他們還沒這麼晚睡過，臣覺得他的眼皮真的很重，而再放任隆二逃避下去，他大概會把自己的皮都沖掉一層。  
「隆二，明天你不是還要上班嗎？」臣靠在浴室門外無奈的提醒。  
裡面的水聲過一會兒停下，門被緩慢打開。  
隆二連頭髮都在他龜縮的磨蹭下自然乾的差不多，整個人根本沒有水氣，想來是打算等臣睡熟後才出來。  
「我們必須談。」臣不容置喙的說，無形譴責隆二浪費時間的逃避行為。  
他的搭擋嘟著嘴，不情不願的越過他走進房間，躲在裡面兩個多小時似乎給足他勇氣，至少耳朵已經不紅了。  
兩個人各佔床的一邊，臣看著隆二的髮旋，覺得在面對問題上面，這個大他幾個月的『前輩』實在很沒擔當。  
「你有什麼想說的嗎？」  
隆二頭搖得跟波浪鼓似的，讓臣忍不住發笑。想想如果太強迫的話可能會有反效果，臣決定還是先明天再去想這個棘手的問題。  
「先睡吧。」  
隆二訝異的抬頭，自回來之後第一次對上臣的視線，然後他的臉和耳朵以肉眼清楚可見的速度泛紅，搞的臣也開始不好意思。  
下床關燈之後，他們兩人直挺挺地躺在床上。  
就在臣努力催眠自己入睡不要亂想時，他旁邊的人說話了。  
「我…我以前都跟女的在一起。」  
臣猜想隆二是變向的在表達自己不懂怎麼和男性交往，跟著回答：「我也是。」  
「我喜歡女的…」隆二聲音聽起來有點委屈。  
這什麼意思？是拒絕嗎？  
「…我大概男女都能喜歡吧？」臣聽見自己生硬的回答。

然後，無預警的下墜感再度降臨。


	14. Chapter 14

最近健二郎覺的他們家的兩個Vocal很奇怪。  
不是說以前不怪，一直以來兩人的關係就是個迷。  
有默契，但很少說話？唱歌不用先討論就知道對方在想什麼？聽起來就像是粉絲常說的Soul Mate，但偏偏兩個人的相處一直都有種距離，靈魂伴侶什麼的也太勉強，可是問他們有什麼過節也沒個答案，不清不楚的堅持好多年始終如一。  
Vocal們在一起的時間很多，多數時間都和Performer的訓練分開，明明有大把的時間相處，他們卻拖拖拉拉好多年，最近才有比較要好的感覺。  
以前除了唱歌的事情外，他比任何人還懂隆二腦袋裡在轉什麼，團體行動的時候也都跟著他混，可是那天之後一切都變了。

大約是兩個月前的KTV聚會之後開始的。

首先，是上節目的時後雙Vo之間的楚河漢界不見了。  
臣的仍是側坐一邊的姿勢，但是跟隆二之間的”空氣牆”不見，不管椅子的長短兩人都挨在一起坐。

其二，隆二最近和臣單獨相處的次數暴增。  
以前是屈指可數喔！現在是閒暇就一起吃飯，甚至聽剛醬說隆二有在臣家過夜！KTV那天到底發生什麼事情了？

其三，臣不知道從何種管道得知隆二的大量情報。  
隆二不是喜歡緬懷過去的人，更不可能隨便把以前叛逆的過去輕易跟任何人說，但臣知道的居然比他還多！臣得意的表情簡直氣死人。

其四，隆二上節目被逗笑的時候都不會回頭了，笑的時候也不是往Elly的方向倒。  
第一個對上他視線的換成右側的人，甚至連笑的方向都朝那邊靠，有一次更誇張，隆二笑的將腦袋靠在臣的大腿上，那些瞎配對的粉絲還不興奮到心臟病發才怪。

其五，他們似乎私下有著奇怪的約定。  
Ins的三代目Tag都是隆二靠大腿的畫面，粉絲斷章取義的功力強悍到不行，明明隆二耳朵是笑紅的，也被曲解成奇怪的含意。隆二在下節目回樂屋時一臉鬱悶，偏偏臣直戳他，坐在他對面一直說『你看吧！』  
從節目主持人問誰在下面臉就很紅的隆二氣憤的拿桌上的東西狂砸臣，不怕死的傢伙還不消停，邊躲邊繼續刺激他。  
「我最討厭你了！」隆二扛起椅子，但被隊友攔住架在原地動彈不得，氣的直叫。  
「吼！」臣指著他的鼻子，一副抓到你小辮子的模樣，眼睛瞪的大大的。  
隆二緊張的放下椅子，態度一百八十度轉變的說：「對不起！不是真的，不是真的，我隨便說說的！」  
大夥搞不懂為什麼隆二還要道歉，不過兩人消停最重要，也就沒有深究，只有健二郎留了心思，下定決心要搞清楚為什麼。

其六，兩個人開始互相介紹彼此朋友。  
不過自己也認識不少臣和隆二的朋友，好像也不是很重要的發現。

其七，和Takahiro的關係變了。  
High & Low之後，Takahiro和臣的關係很鐵，私下一起聚會不知道幾次，最近聽說Takahiro直嚷他的弟弟好冷淡，都冷處理他之類的。而隆二自從上週去過Exile聚餐後，和Takahiro的關係變得很不錯，昨天隆二生日還有送禮物呢！

其八，提到對方的次數變很多。  
每天都是『隆二』和『臣』互相在問對方去哪，團體活動也膩在一起，健二郎對他們家庭主婦般的流水帳對話實在很頭痛。幾次想插話，都沒辦法像隆二一樣，就連『我昨天回家早早就睡了！』都能得到臣的回應，還反問『頭髮沒有先吹乾？你今天翹的誇張。』  
他講自己昨天釣到多重的魚，臣也只是『嘿～～～』一聲，不感興趣的掏出手機。  
七個人去排練，隆二在他拉筋的空檔去上個廁所，臣也想問，原本懶得回答的Naoto被連問三次之後，不耐煩的回：「廁所啦！」  
「早說嘛！」臣不以為意的起身，擺明想開溜。  
「坐下，繼續。」Naoki說「拉的不夠。」  
臣噘起嘴，但還是乖乖的坐下來繼續拉筋。  
隆二幾分鐘後回來了，他走到臣旁邊坐下，笑咪咪的問臣怎麼嘟著嘴。  
健二郎發誓，臣背後的尾巴絕對在狂搖，不是他的幻覺。

其九，臣老想擠進他和隆二中間。  
擠死了！真的！而且老趴在他身上真的很重！  
臣不知抽什麼風，上回他想和隆二一起打車回家，明明還有工作的臣硬要上車，還擠在他兩中間，執拗的要司機先繞路送隆二回家，才去上工，搞的原本想去隆二家玩的自己只能孤單寂寞的自己回家。  
排練的時候他如果跑去隆二身邊，臣就會靠過來勾他的肩膀，把重量直壓在他身上，試圖要跳到他身上給他背。旁邊隆二看的也玩性大起，繞著兩人轉一臉躍躍欲試。

其十，兩人時不時的有肉麻對話。  
「你又在揉眼睛了？」  
「癢癢的。」  
「你藥水在哪？」  
「欸～我不要點…」  
「乖，聽話，帶隱形眼鏡揉眼睛不好。」  
「那你幫我拿。」  
「明明最愛撒嬌了，還敢狡辯。」  
健二郎在旁邊聽的雞皮疙瘩都要掉滿地了，把隆二的包塞到臣手裡就往外逃，跟這兩個發神經的Vocal待同一個空間會出事。

今天也要排練，健二郎換上運動衣後才想到自己忘記換上護腰，懶得去更衣間換得健二郎躲到衣架後面直接換。  
正當他與勾到頭髮的拉鍊奮鬥時，練習室的門開了。  
進門的是隆二…嗯，果然還有個跟屁蟲。  
不過今天隆二還真是早啊，難得。  
「你的手臂好難躺，我一定落枕了。」  
臣關上門，把咖啡放在檯子上，捏著自己的手臂。「你還說呢！一定是你躺的姿勢不對，我手都麻了。」  
「是誰說我會踢你硬要我睡過去的！？」  
「你以前真的會踢啊！」  
「我哪有！」  
「你就有！還打我臉！」  
「你胡說！」  
「你不信就算了！」臣摘掉口罩自顧自的開始喝咖啡。  
隆二乒乒乓乓的在練習室裡不知道在翻什麼，不時還聽到他動到頸部的嘶嘶哎痛聲。  
「好啦，你坐下，我找藥給你。」臣三兩下的妥協，放下咖啡往練習室外走。  
「我也要一杯咖啡！」隆二笑嘻嘻的說。  
臣溫柔的拋下一句「喝我的！」就離開了。

如果不是知道隆二很直，還交過女朋友，健二郎都要懷疑這兩人是不是在偷偷交往了。


	15. Chapter 15

時間回到兩個月前，三代目KTV聚會的當晚。  
躺在床上談到一半的兩人，促及不妨的從床上落下。一前一後的摔在鋪著地毯的地板，這會兒臣平安無事，而另一位就沒有先前的幸運，鼻子狠狠撞擊到地面，疼的他在地上打滾。  
「我看看。」  
「痛死啦！我鼻子斷了！」  
他拉開搭檔的手，確認除了有點紅之外並沒有嚴重傷害，有點好笑的說「沒有斷，你的鼻子好好的。」  
「我們回來了？」摀著鼻子，隆二撐起身體看著四周。  
台上的Naoto和Naoki還在唱歌，Elly縮在沙發旁邊的地上呼呼大睡，健醬笑著連拍剛醬的背，後者咳到的臉都紅了。  
「我們回來了。」臣附和道，抓著他的手臂幫隆二離開地面。  
看兩人的衣服又換回之前的樣子，隆二開心的給臣一個擁抱。「我們成功啦！」  
臣拍拍隆二的背，報以微笑。  
現實上他們的擁抱總是短暫的，莫名失落的臣，目送他跑到前面加入三代目的其他成員。然而，隆二的目標不是健二郎，而是前台的點歌機，猜出他用意的臣憋著笑，看隆二皺著眉頭一臉嚴肅的操作。  
Rainbow的前奏響起，無視Naoki和Naoto抗議的隆二一把搶過麥克風，趕在歌曲開始之前把其中一支塞到他手裡。明明有Vocal不能拿麥克風的約定，這兩個人居然膽敢違反，隊長們開始呼喚其他三位表演者，氣勢洶洶的要來奪走麥克風。  
隆二唱完前兩句，充滿期待的看著搭檔，幾乎在拿到麥克風的瞬間就知道自己沒問題臣輕鬆唱出下句，失笑的發現隆二感動的紅了眼眶。  
「喂！麥克風還來！」Naoki過於常人的四肢在這時就發揮他的優勢，隆二的阻擋明顯不夠，手裡的麥克風三兩下的就被拿走，但他不放棄，努力撐著不讓他繼續進攻奪走臣的那支。  
止不住的笑意害的臣唱的斷斷續續，將麥克風交給隊長，解救幾乎被Naoki壓垮的隆二是個明智的選擇，臣沒有猶豫的把人撈到懷裡。  
「嘿！你怎麼拱手讓人了呢？」隆二笑道，兩個人跌坐在沙發椅上。  
拿回麥克風的隊長跟搖晃起身的三個人在旁邊跳起歪七扭八的勝利舞蹈，Elly似乎又快倒回沙發上了。  
臣整個人靠在隆二身上，懶洋洋的說「我真的好累，回家吧？」  
隆二同意的點頭，靠著臣的腦袋休息，沉浸在回來的喜悅裡，同時也有些煩惱他和臣之間是否會回到原點，他喜歡有臣在旁邊的感覺，一個隨時可以倚靠信賴的人。  
臣是否有同樣的想法呢？  
如果在當下兩人都只是隨波逐流，在達成回來的目的之後，是不是就散了？  
「我們要回去了！」旁邊的臣向隊長們報告，和Naoki玩的正High的Naoto朝他揮揮手，繼續和Naoki合唱，健二郎和剛醬合力把Elly搬回沙發上也沒空理會他們。

雙Vo並肩站在門口等計程車，離開吵鬧的包廂後，兩人都很沉默，夜晚的風很涼爽，隆二撥撥頭髮調整口罩，猶豫要怎麼開口。  
「我家比較近。」臣突然說。  
隆二咬著下唇憋著笑，受不了旁邊人的訕笑，推了他一下。

明白對方想法和自己一樣之後，臣和隆二展開做什麼都一塊兒的幼稚熱戀，那種媲美小學生，只是想待在一起的純情日子。  
High & Low那段時間是朝夕相處，事實上是無法延續的，他們有各自的行程和住所，有空他們就會一起吃飯，窩在其中一人的家裡看電影。  
隆二發現臣在生活上有很多習慣和High & Low裡不一樣，例如家裡整理的很乾淨，很喜歡笑，個性很溫柔，常常有天馬行空的想法。在High & Low所認識的臣有雨宮廣斗的影子，隆二熱衷於發掘兩者不一樣的地方。  
臣更是訝異地發現隆二的睡姿沒有High & Low時的可怕，他們第一晚有試過一起睡，但是手臂被躺地很麻，隆二睡的脖子很痛，最後兩人睏倦的並排躺在床上，隔天醒來兩人的姿勢也沒變過。  
接著，他們都發現High & Low生活的細節開始模糊難以回憶，兩人都覺得是一個徵兆，表示他們已經『安全』，不會再回去，但他們也不敢掉以輕心，說話時也都會留意是否彼此坦承。  
讓戀情處於小學生階段的根本原因，其實是他們談不攏誰上誰下的問題。  
隆二提出年紀比較大所以在上面的理論，也說自己都交女朋友，沒和男的試過，甚至脹紅著臉大言不慚的說他技巧很好。  
看他羞的一下午都在閃避他的視線，臣原本想勉強第一次容忍點地念頭立刻打消，堅決地表示隆二如果不讓他上，那兩個人乾脆都忍著。  
隆二一副鬆一口氣的快樂模樣臣看著就來氣，臣是兩個人之中比較急著想進行下一步的人，他想透過身體的接觸更靠進對方一些，尤其是在翻過隆二寫真過後，那些不同打扮地隆二，肌膚暴露在眾人視線地隆二讓他焦躁，總覺的他袒露給世人部分比給自己還多。  
在近一步發展上兩人有很大的分歧，隆二更喜歡一切順其自然，大概跟他慾望淡薄，每天生活充實就能睡的很好有關，一點都不能體會戀人的心情。  
一個碰到煩惱就盡可能的拖延，一個跟對方拗上不願意妥協，兩人僵持兩個月，還是臣敗下陣來。  
扯著隆二反悔，說要靠舌頭和手指一決勝負，卻被嚴厲的拒絕，憋的慌的臣也不管，死賴活賴撒嬌裝可憐都來，硬是扯著他到床上，先把人吻的喘不過氣再說。  
沒直接進行到最後一步，反而是把對方身體探索清楚的日子清楚反應在他們日常生活上，工作上的肢體接觸和各種眼神交匯明顯與以前大不相同。  
粉絲們有糖吃很開心，兩個當事人很開心，經紀人和團員們很困惑，但看到銷售量也很開心。不過這並不影響他們的活動，新曲推出、上節目、跑通告、拍廣告和演唱會排練都是團隊重視的事情，大家也沒空多管兩個Vocal的變化。  
大家對雙Vo變得親密無間的表現都是開心的，三代目大夥感情很好，表演整們更是在一次次的排舞和排練下創造絕佳的默契。總是有點疏離的兩個Vocal在與表演者完全不同的領域裡奮鬥，雖然Elly和Naoto也各自跟進，卻也知曉三代目Vocal所背負的壓力有多大。  
在同一個團隊裡時沒有特別注意，但當大夥發現兩個Vocal過去竟然沒什麼私底下聚會時都很訝異，現在的相處情況，反而比較合理，畢竟要一起創造更多的音樂，讓三代目有更棒的發展。  
團員們都喜聞樂見，只有健二郎一兩次被臣逮到用皺著眉頭的嚴肅表情盯著他們，隆二神經大條沒有發現，過著他充實快活的小日子，臣在健二郎越發了然的眼神下，也做好被約談的心理準備。  
在一回三代目團體聚餐的那天，大夥們吃飽喝足，嚷著要繼續喝，接下來兩三天是休息日，討論過後決定去臣家裡開Party。  
大家邊玩邊喝，等回神都已經四五點了，團員們累的睡沙發、睡地板，隔天下午才醒來，那時候在客廳大家都找不到隆二，跑到臣房間才發現兩個Vocal睡在床上睡的安穩。  
睡的不太舒服的大夥們又氣又好笑，Naoto拍下照片傳Ins抱怨Vocal排擠表演者，五個人相繼爬上床，壓在兩人身上，在兩人的抗議聲下又拍了一張合照。  
一切都往好的方向在前進，三代目的新曲得到很大的回響，演唱會門票銷售一空，後續不管是專輯、演藝發展、服飾品牌、Vocal和其他歌手合作的單曲都很成功，三代目也將進入全新的一年。  
在新年的LDH聚會時，Takahiro醉醺醺的攬著自己的兩個後輩，開心送給他們一堆祝福。  
「我之前做一個超傻的夢，夢裡有High & Low，有廣斗和隆二，我把你們湊成一對情侶，結果現在你們像情侶一樣了，還不快點感謝我！」  
Exile的大夥們和工作人員都笑了，取笑三代目兩個Vocal的感情好到不行，只有臣和隆二笑的很尷尬，原因也只有他們兩個人才知道。  
健二郎趁著空檔，拉著臣到旁邊。  
「我聽隆二說，你們…嗯…」健二郎嗯了老半天，最後伸出雙手的食指靠在一起，用比的代替說話。  
臣點頭承認，不意外隆二會告訴健二郎，畢竟不管他怎麼想介入或獨佔，隆二還是會有自己的交友圈。  
健二郎瞪大眼睛，嘴巴開闔半天，說不出話來，千言萬語伴隨一個沈重的拍肩動作，有點搖晃的回到人群裡。  
望著他的背影，臣半晌才意識到自己很可能被套話了。  
「臣？」  
心虛的臣嚇一跳，發現過來的人是隆二，硬是扯出一個自己都覺得會漏餡的笑容。  
「你在想剛剛Takahiro桑的話嗎？」  
對喔。  
「嗯，是呀。」臣連忙點頭。  
「沒想到是因為Takahiro桑的夢，你相信嗎？」  
「能不信嗎？」臣說到他就有點氣，這下子在High & Low所有不合裡的地方都有了解釋。  
認為他會把衣服堆成小山是怎麼回事？還有對於隆二睡姿印象！然後，最讓他火大的是一起睡上一覺能化解問題的印象，這套在現實世界上根本行不通！  
每一次一方鬧彆扭的時候還是得靠溝通解決，真的問題大的麻煩仍無法達成共識，果然夢只是夢！  
隆二輕笑，戳戳臣的臉。  
「你不高興嗎？」  
臣斜睨他一眼，撇嘴。「你在樂什麼？」  
「因為Takahiro的夢改變一切啊？一個全新的開始，讓我們重新認識彼此。」隆二回答，眼睛因為笑意彎成月亮，「你不覺的Takahiro很厲害嗎？」  
厲害的是你。  
臣摸摸後頸，心中對隆二的感情滿到快溢出來的感覺，既然這是Takahiro給的一次Staring Over，兩人並肩持續走下去一定能到最後。  
「我們回去吧？」  
「累了？」  
「明天還要去錄新曲，不是嗎？」  
「嗯，全聽你的。」  
「…所以，你同意在下面了嗎？」  
「…不包含這個。」

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不敢相信我寫完了。  
> 寫這篇的動機就是來自於「Starting Over」這首歌，實在太好聽啦！架構很簡單，就是『透過跑到劇情裡他們重新認識彼此，然後就被掰彎了的故事。』<<很隨便  
> 之後可能會寫出一篇Ever After當做兩人最到底怎麼成功『臣隆』的Ending…，但我不確定…接下來的日本行&工作上的行程很滿…嗚嗚我想念讀書時的寒暑假期…


	16. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting Over的後續小番外
> 
> 就是點肉渣，想想還是上好了，不然好像沒有結尾。（？

難得沒有工作的休息日，三代目的兩位主唱沒事情幹，在床上賴久了，自然只剩一件事情能做。

退下彼此衣物，接吻，撫摸彼此身體，兩人一起享受忙碌工作時難得的慵懶感覺。

隆二跨部壓在臣的身上，用他鍛鍊很美的腰部慢慢的扭動，讓兩人挺立的前端夾在腹部縫隙間摩擦，緩慢輕柔的快感有如正午的浪潮，溫暖而舒適，但那對臣來說實在很不夠。

撐起自己的上半身，臣咬上隆二胸前的紅點，聽著隆二哭泣般的呻吟，肌膚透著激動的紅色，兩人跨間都是濕濕黏黏的潤滑劑，要說這些時間他們有什麼進展，大概只能提起各種類型的使用心得吧？

他抓上隆二的屁股藉由潤滑劑將他抓到面前，一口含住他的前端，毫無預警的用力一吸。

「臣！」隆二坐在他胸膛上，雙腿大張用一種非常放蕩的姿勢敞開在戀人面前，這讓他非常害羞，弓起上半身把臣籠罩在自己的影子裡，雙手緊緊抓著床板。

頭皮發麻的快感，還有臣毫無芥蒂的服侍都讓隆二很難思考，臣在床上總是放的很開，不給自己時間思考，也不留空間讓他退縮，每一次都能給他無上的快感。

隆二咬著牙根，釋放在臣的嘴裡，他能感受到臣輕輕在他後方入口試探的手指，但高潮中的腦袋很難集中注意力，連呼吸都很困難。

臣不只一次做這種事情了，老實說隆二也罵的很累，吵著誰上下這麼久根本沒有意義，因為自己對於插臣的屁股實在沒有興趣，只要被摩擦的爽，能夠射不就好了？

在入口的手指淺淺的抽動幾次後就往內深入，輪流用指甲和指腹刺激他體內的敏感點，這讓還在高潮的前端繼續堆疊快感，熟悉的墮落感覺讓隆二回神，記起上回自己在雙重的刺激下差點失禁的窘境，連忙抓住臣的嘴抽離前端。

臣列嘴壞笑的模樣明顯也猜到隆二想起上次的浴室大戰，他翻身把人壓在身下，潮溼的吻帶著水果味的潤滑劑壓過精液苦澀的味道，滑溜交纏的舌頭，親暱的吸吮和舔到隆二舌根底部的深吻都讓人沉迷。

喘息之間，他發現臣的指尖已經塞進第三根，他一邊抽動伸展，一邊用拇指磨蹭連接前後的敏感會陰。

隆二有點不爽的伸手去抓臣還沒釋放的硬挺，懲罰的稍加用力。

「嘿！」臣果然吃痛的鬆開嘴，皺著眉頭很不爽的看著他。

「你的右手在幹嘛？」隆二才不吃他那套，一把抓住臣的重要部位就揉，勃發的柱狀物被壓在手掌之間，些微的疼痛與快感交雜在一起，讓臣直哼哼。

用腳踢踢臣的腰側，隆二努嘴要臣把手指抽出來。

眼看今天也已失敗告終的臣乖乖的抽出手指，看著身下的戀人，全權由他發落。

臣投降一般舉起雙手的模樣只引來隆二的白眼，他的戀人側身拉來幾顆枕頭壓在自己臀下，墊高腰部和臀部。

「別亂想，沒有要讓你插進來。」隆二邊說邊推開臣放光又要湊上來吻他的臉，抬起一條腿放在臣的肩膀上，有如高傲卻姿態放浪的女王。

臣一臉委屈，嘴角都垂下去的樣子又可愛又可憐，可惜他的戀人不吃他這套。

隆二抬起另一條腿，纖瘦漂亮的腿部併攏在一起，輕輕靠在臣的肩上。

「幹嘛？」臣輕咬隆二的小腿，撫摸戀人富有彈性的腿部。

隆二白他一眼，拍拍臣的腰讓他正對自己的臀部，眼看那被擴張過的穴口就在眼前，臣渴望的直吞口水。

「等我們有比較長的假期，再來試，今天先這樣吧。」隆二小聲的說，併攏的腿打開一些。

FUCK

臣不知道是拖了一年終於得到隆二首肯讓他激動，還是因為戀人願意獻上腿給自己上，第一次得到隆二正面同意成為屈服一方的回答讓臣興奮的無法思考，他壓下隆二的雙腿，想壓低身子親吻他。

「喂！」隆二氣的踹他「你當我筋是多柔軟！？」

臣摸摸被踢的有點疼的肩膀，無奈的明白，就算隆二願意讓他在上面，那也只限床上，平常發號司令的地位不會改變。

臣壓下親吻隆二的念頭，將前端擠進隆二腿根之間的縫隙後，扣住他的腿，潤滑劑乾的差不多，讓摩擦沒那麼順暢，但不影響敏感部位的刺激。

隆二在他身下輕輕喘息著，微起的嘴唇因為接吻有些紅腫，金色瀏海散亂的蓋在他的額頭上，順著薄薄的頸部肌膚一路紅到他的耳朵，沒有耳環垂落裝飾，今市隆二仍有臣見過最優美的頸部曲線。

大腿內側的肌膚被他磨的發紅，臣鬆開隆二的腿，自己用手刺激前端射在隆二腹部上，提早結束這回合。

「我會很溫柔的。」臣撥開隆二的瀏海，吻去薄薄的一些汗水。

隆二不置可否，懶洋洋的躺在床上，等臣躺在他旁邊後湊到他臉頰邊親他一下。「去吃早餐？」

「是午餐吧？」臣轉頭逮住隆二的唇，笑著反駁。


End file.
